The Singer and a Small Town Girl
by XashXdawnX
Summary: Small town girl named Dawn goes on vacation with her mom and cousin. She goes to have fun not fall for singer Ash. Her cousin goes to have fun too not fall for bass player Jack. Can you spell Summer Romance and Summer Drama!
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

**XashXdawnX- I don't own Pokemon. **

_(words) this means thinking._

_Singing_

**Sounds**

* * *

><p>Chapter one- Leaving<p>

"Dawn wake up!" a voice yelled.

A sixteen year old girl with blue hair and eyes to match groaned. She sat up and walked to her radio with her Ipod hooked it up to the radio. She flipped it on to a song. The music was loud so she didn't know her mom was in her room.

"Dawn!" her mom called.

Dawn was looking at her closet and looking at her clothes. Her mom walked over and unplugged her Ipod.

"Mom why did you do that?" Dawn asked turning around.

"You wouldn't answer. Hurry up we have to get going and to the airport before noon. Your cousin has to get up too." her mom said.

Dawn just nodded annoyed and her mom walked out of her room.

"Perfect." Dawn said.

She grabbed some clothes and went to change. When she came out she was in a black miniskirt, a neon pink tank, and black boots.

"Hmm hair up or down?"

She then played with her hair and settled with her hair sorta pulled up and she grabbed a black hat with neon pink trim. She grabbed her suitcase and went downstairs to see her mom.

"Good your done. Can you go get your cousin up?" her mom asked.

"Sure." Dawn said walking back up the stairs.

"Yo Alice get up!" Dawn yelled into her room.

"What?" her cousin cried falling out of her bed.

Dawn was laughing at her cousin. Alice sat up and threw a pillow at Dawn.

"Sheesh Alice. Just get ready before my mom gets mad." Dawn said.

Alice was a sixteen year old too. She had purple hair and eyes to match. Dawn walked back downstairs to where her mom was.

"Thanks for making me wake her up. I earned a pillow to the face." Dawn said sitting down.

"Be grateful it was a pillow." Alice said coming into the room.

Alice had on a white pair of jeans, a black button up shirt, and boots that were white and black. Her hair hung loose.

"Well are you two ready? Do you have everything?" Dawn's mom/Alice's aunt asked.

"Yeah." the two teens replied.

The three of them walked out of the house and got into a black sports car. They arrived at the airport in thirty minutes and entered Sinnoh's biggest airport.

"Come on it's almost time to board the plane." Johanna said.

The teens nodded and followed the older woman. They went through the search and got on the plane.

"Please stay seated and enjoy the flight." a voice said.

Dawn was sitting by the window, Alice beside her, and Johanna on the edge.

"Dawn what did you bring to do during this?" Alice asked.

Dawn held up her Ipod.

"I forgot mine on it's charger. Can I listen too?"

"Yeah Alice you can."

"Thanks."

Dawn turned on her Ipod and put the right headphone in and gave Alice the left one. Dawn put it on a song.

"Attention we are about to go into the air please make sure your seatbelt is fastened." a voice said.

The plane lifted up and Dawn looked out the window.

"Hello would you like anything?" a girl asked.

She had on a black pencil skirt, a yellow button up shirt, and black flats. She had light red hair in a ponytail and she had gray eyes. Her name tag read Helen.

"No thanks." Dawn said.

Alice shook her head.

"Nothing thank you though." Johanna said.

Helen walked off to another row.

"Mom how long will this flight last?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah how long?" Alice asked.

"Well we just left at noon. It takes at least one day to travel. We should arrive in Kanto around noon tomorrow I think."

The two teens nodded and continued to listen to music. Dawn looked out the window and Alice tapped her.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Who did you bring?"Alice asked.

_(What is she talking about?) Dawn thought._

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"Your Pokemon. Who did you bring?"

"Oh my Pokemon. Piplup, Cyndaquill, Pachirisu, and Buneary. Who did you bring?"

"Chimchar, Mime Jr, Gible, and Starley."

"Cool."

Time went very fast it was now maybe six. Helen came over and handed Alice, Dawn, and Johanna menus.

"This is our what you can order. I'll be back to take it your order when I'm done with my section." Helen said.

"Ok." they said.

After ten minutes or so Helen came back to take orders.

"I'll just get a club." Dawn said.

"A salad." Alice said.

"A club with a salad." Johanna said.

Helen wrote that down and walked to another row. Dawn and Alice were still listening to music when a song played that Alice didn't know what or who it was.

"Dawn who's this?"

"Uhhh that's me."

"Really!"

"Yeah. Mom just loves my voice. She's recorded me ever since I was ten or so. She says she's gonna give it to a record producer one day."

"Wow you could become famous. Oh you could be famous just like the singer umm what's that persons name..."

Dawn shrugged as Alice forgot what she was talking about. Helen came with their food and gave it to them.

"Thanks." they said.

Helen nodded and walked off. They ate their food and soon it was time to sleep so they got pillows and fell asleep.

_(Hmm hope Kanto is a good place. We're gonna be there for a long time.) Dawn thought._

**Well they are on the plane and almost to Kanto.**

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Soda Spill

**XashXdawnX- I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 2: Soda Spill

Dawn and Alice were watching a TV with Dawn's headphones in so they could hear.

"Whatever is a new song by Ash Ketchum. Ash will be performing this song on Friday night at Kanto's own Concert Hall. Better hurry before it's sold out!" a lady said.

The TV then played one of Ash's songs.

"Ash is so cute and he sings so good." Alice said.

"His music is good, just a little pointless." Dawn said.

"If it's so pointless then why do you have all his CD's on this. You also have one poster of him in your room."

"So what I have all his CD's cause his music is good. I have the poster because it was the first concert I went to and I brought that poster. You have a shrine dedicated to him."

"How do you know that?"

"I was looking for my skinny jeans that you took. Even if I didn't know you just told on yourself." Dawn said smirking.

"I hate when you do that." Alice grumbled.

Dawn smiled and Alice nudged her.

"We getting two tickets?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. We'll get them as so as we get off this plane and settled." Dawn answered.

Alice nodded with a smile. Dawn looked at the time on the TV which read eleven thirty.

"Attention we will be landing. Please stay seated until the plane is landed." a voice said.

The plane landing was bumpy. When it stopped for good Dawn got her suitcase from the overhang. Johanna got her suitcase and Alice's suitcase.

"Lets go!" Alice cried.

Alice and Dawn started walking.

"What's the rush?" Johanna asked the two teens.

"We gotta hurry and get unpacked, change, then buy to tickets to see Ash Ketchum." Dawn told her mom.

Johanna nodded and waved for a taxi.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked.

"The resort on the seaside." Johanna said.

The drive to the resort was twenty minutes. The taxi pulled up and Johanna paid for the drive. The resort was Johanna's and it was a tan little building and had two stories. They walked in and Dawn claimed the room with a view of the ocean. Alice got the room that was down the hall some. They unpacked and changed.

"Dawn you ready?" Alice asked knocking on her door.

"You can come in Alice." Dawn said.

Alice walked in. She wore a black skirt, a dark purple tank, and black and purple sandals. Her hair was in a high ponytail with some purple eyeshadow on. Dawn was wearing a black short shorts, a tight yellow shirt, and flip flops. She had on some white eyeshadow and eyeliner. She was pulling her hair in two low ponytails.

"Ready." Dawn said.

"Yay. Lets go then." Alice said.

They walked out and headed into town. They found the ticket selling place and went to it.

"Hello what do you need tickets for?" a teen girl asked sounding annoyed.

"Two tickets for Friday night Ash Ketchum's show." Alice said.

"Fifty."

Alice gave her twenty five and Dawn gave her twenty five. The girl gave them the tickets and Alice and Dawn walked off.

"So where do you wanna go?" Dawn asked.

"Lets go swimsuit shopping. I need a new swimsuit."

"Lets get a drink first." Dawn said.

They walked to a little shack and got two sodas. They headed towards the shops after that. While they were heading there they passed a crowd of people.

"Ash, Misty please just a few words." a reporter said.

"We're only walking." Misty said.

"Dawn it's Ash and his girlfriend Misty." Alice said.

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah really."

"Alice I was being smart."

Ash and Misty fought through the crowd to get out. Misty got out and when she did she bumped into Dawn. Dawn was facing foward so when she got bumped her soda spilled on Misty.

"Ugh! You you little!" Misty said.

Misty looked at her dress. Misty's dress was a white dress that ended right before her knees. Her dress now had orange on it cause of Dawn's soda.

"I'm so sorry." Dawn said.

"You spilled your drink on my million dollar dress." Misty hissed.

"You bumped her." Alice said.

Ash stood in the crowd watching the scene.

"You stay out of this." Misty hissed at Alice.

"Hey leave her alone." Dawn said.

Interviews were recording this.

"You spilled your drink on me."

"I didn't mean to."

"What's your name?"

Ash then grabbed Misty's hand.

"Mist come on. Leave her alone." Ash said low.

"Fine Ash." Misty said.

They walked off with reporters following. Dawn turned to Alice who was going over what just happened.

"Dawn you just made an enemy with a famous girl." Alice said.

"Oh joy. I didn't mean to do that. She bumped me which made me spill my drink so not my fault." Dawn answered.

"Lets go to the shop." Alice said linking her arm with her cousin.

They stopped at a shop called 'Summer'. The shop's windows were full of summer clothes and swimsuits. They walked into the store and looked at the clothes.

"Dawn is this pretty?" Alice asked holding a white two piece up.

On the left side of the top was a peace sign and the bottoms were decorated with peace signs.

"It brings out your eyes and hair." Dawn said.

Alice nodded and put it back on the rack. Dawn held up a black two piece.

"This is pretty. I'm gonna try it on. Alice I'm going to the changing room." Dawn said.

"Alright." Alice said.

The store door opened and Misty and Ash walked in. Misty dragged Ash to the swimsuits.

_(Uh oh. Gotta tell Dawn and I gotta get in a changing room. So she doesn't notice who I am.) Alice thought._

Alice scanned the swim suits and saw one she liked and grabbed it. It was a two piece with booty shorts for its bottoms. She tapped on Dawn's door.

"Yeah?" Dawn's voice came.

"Hey Misty is here with Ash. So when you come out be careful." Alice said.

"Ok. I guess we can buy some summer clothes."

Alice muttered a ok and walked into a changing room.

"Ash is this a good one?" Misty asked holding a yellow one piece.

"Sure." Ash said.

Misty held up another one that was a two piece that was blue.

"What about this one?"

"Sure."

Misty huffed and walked over to Ash.

"Ashhhhh your not paying attention to me." Misty whined.

"Misty this is a chick shop." Ash replied.

Dawn walked out and put her head down and walked over to the sunglasses. She picked up a pair of big sunglasses with little blue studs on the sides.

"These are cute." Dawn said.

She went and got a basket and placed the swimsuit and sunglasses in it.

"Ash stop being such a guy." Misty said.

"Misty I am a guy." Ash replied.

Dawn saw Alice walk over to where she was.

"Hey so you buying stuff?" she asked grabbing a basket.

Dawn nodded and watched Ash and Misty.

"Ashhh!" Misty whined stomping her foot.

"Misty stop." Ash said.

"you have to tell me if I look pretty."

"You'll look pretty in anything you get."

Misty nodded and grabbed some clothes and walked to a dressing room. Ash sighed and got up from the chair he was sitting in and headed towards the sunglasses.

"Dawn he's coming over here. I'm going to the shorts." Alice said.

"Ok later Alice." Dawn said.

Alice walked off and Ash was now by the sunglasses. Dawn picked up another pair that were white with the word summer on them. She put them on and looked at herself.

"Nah." she said putting them back.

She turned around to walk to the summer dresses and ran into Ash. Her basket fell spilling the stuff. Dawn was confused and looked around.

"Uhh sorry." Dawn said.

"No problem..." Ash said.

Dawn grabbed her basket from the ground and looked at Ash.

_(Hmm that's weird she's not acting all crazed. Maybe she doesn't know who I am. She looks familiar. Oh Misty's dress.) Ash thought._

"Your the girl who spilled drink on Misty's dress."

"Huh?"

"Misty the famous model. You spilled your drink on her."

"You've got the wrong person." Dawn said and looked around.

She waved and walked over to where Alice was.

"Hey Dawn."

"Hey Alice. Lets go home."

"Ok."

They walked to the checkout line and checked out. They then walked out of the shop and headed home.

"Dawn lets go there." Alice said pointing to a shop.

"Ok."

They walked into the shop which sold clothes perfect for concerts and etc. They looked at clothes and brought one outfit each and accessories.

"Now are we going home?" Dawn asked.

"Yep we got Friday's night outfit." Alice said.

They walked back to where they were staying and walked in.

"Mom we're back." Dawn said.

"Kitchen." her mom said.

They walked to the kitchen to see Johanna making a list of food.

"We'll be in our rooms." Alice said.

Johanna nodded and the two teens walked to their rooms. Alice turned on her TV and flipped it to the Celb Channal.

"Today just a few hours ago a girl spilled drink on Misty Waterflower the model." a news lady said.

"Dawn get in her!" Alice called.

Dawn came in and looked at Alice.

"What?" Dawn asked.

Alice pointed to the TV and Dawn listened and watched. The TV showed Misty come and bump the drink causing Dawn to spill it.

"Ugh! You you little!" Misty said.

Misty looked at her dress.

"I'm so sorry." Dawn said.

"You spilled your drink on my million dollar dress." Misty hissed.

"You bumped her." Alice said.

"You stay out of this." Misty hissed at Alice.

"Hey leave her alone." Dawn said.

Interviews were recording this.

"You spilled your drink on me."

"I didn't mean to."

"What's your name?"

Ash then grabbed Misty's hand.

"Mist come on. Leave her alone." Ash said low.

"Fine Ash." Misty said.

"Well folks looks like Misty was the reason it happened. Did the girl actually do it on purpose or was it really an accident?"

The Celb Channal then went to a ad.

"Greatttt." Dawn said.

"Well lets not worry about it. Just think about Friday night!" Alice cried.

"Ya! Concert time!"

Dawn then walked out and to her room.

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: Concert

**XashXdawnX- I don't own Pokemon. Time skip to Friday.**

Cahpter 3: Concert

Dawn and Alice were in the living room sitting watching a show.

"Girls." Johanna said.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah?" Alice asked looking up.

"I'm going to the store. Anything you want?"

"Nope. We have the concert tonight. So we won't be eating supper." Dawn said.

"No thanks." Alice said.

"Bye girls."

"Bye."

Johanna walked out of the resorts front door.

"Dawn what time is it?"

"Alice the clock is right beside you."

"Really?" Alice asked turning and saw the clock.

"What do ya know it is." she said shocked.

Dawn laughed and looked at the time. After an hour or so Johanna walked in the door.

"I'm back." she said.

Dawn and Alice walked into the kitchen to see Johanna putting the store items away.

"Mom what can we do until it's time to get ready?" Dawn asked.

"You could help me." Johanna answered her daughter.

"Umm Aunt Johanna..." Alice trailed.

"Yes?"

"What can we do teenager wise?"

"Hmm I don't know."

Alice and Dawn groaned and walked up the stairs. Dawn followed Alice to her room and laid down on the floor.

"Daaawwwwwnnnnn." Alice said.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"I'm boredddddd."

"Do you not think I am?"

Alice shrugged and looked at the roof. Dawn sighed and got up and walked to her room.

_(Hurry up time and get to seven or so already!) Dawn thought._

~After a couple of hours~

Alice ran into Dawn's room hitting the door while entering, causing Dawn to jump.

"Alice slow down." Dawn said.

"It's almost seven. We gotta get ready so we can get there and get good seats." Alice said.

Dawn nodded and pushed Alice out of her room and closed the door. Dawn went to the closet and grabbed her outfit for the concert.

"Yes it's concert time." Dawn said smiling.

Dawn walked back out into her room once she was done. She grabbed a hairbow, brush, and her make up and went to Alice's room.

Alice opened the door to see Dawn.

"Hey! I'm doing your hair and make up and I'll let you do mine." Alice said.

"Yes mom." Dawn teased.

Alice pushed Dawn into the wall.

"Ow." Dawn said rubbing her shoulder.

"Did that really hurt?"

"Nope."

Dawn sat down and Alice did her make up and hair.

"Sit." Dawn ordered.

Alice sat and Dawn did her make up and hair.

"Alright lets go!" Alice cried.

The two girls walked downstaris to see Johanna.

"Mom hey!" Dawn cried.

"Hi." Alice said.

"You two leaving?" she asked.

They nodded and waited.

"Dressed like that?"

"What's wrong with what we're wearing?"

"Well it's just..."

Alice was wearing a black tee with white skinny jeans. She wore knee high black boots with a big black and white belt. Her hair was in a braid ponytail. She had black eyeshadow on, but toned down with white. She also had blush and eyeliner on.

Dawn wore a black miniskirt, a pink haltar top, and black boots. Her hair was curled slightly and left down. She was wearing black eyeshadow with pink streaks, and light blush.

"Mom/Aunt Johanna...It's a concert not a dance. It's gonna be dark and all."

"Ok well go have fun."

The two teens nodded and headed towards the concert hall.

"So Dawn what do you think Ash is going to sing?" Alice asked.

"Well we know his new song Whatever. I don't know what he will sing. Who do you think is opening up and etc?" Dawn replied.

Alice just shrugged not bothering to think about what she was aked. After walking for about ten minutes or so they arrived at the concert hall.

"Wow short line." Dawn said.

"Well it's only seven thirty." Alice said.

"Still."

They handed the ticket person the tickets.

"Thank you enjoy the concert." the person said.

They nodded and walked into the concert hall. They walked into the room to see not many people in the room.

"Lets go and get front row seats." Alice said dragging Dawn.

Alice passed many people getting to the front. They were in the front now and sat and talked while they waited.

"I can't wait till it starts." Alice said.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"I said-"

Dawn made a hand singal saying she couldn't understand. Alice looked behing her to see tons of people now. The lights dimmed and everyone hushed and waited.

"Ladies and gentleman I welcome you to our concert hall! Lets give a welcome to our first band..."

The curtains rose and the band played.

"Alright now it's mine and my bands pleasure to open up for who your here to see mainly. Thanks for listening." the singer said.

The band walked off stage and the curtains came down.

"Alright well it's time for the one the only...Ash Ketchum!" the announcer cried.

Many girls screamed so loud it could make you go deaf. The curtains rose to show a shadow and then the light hit the shadow.

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming tonight!" Ash exclaimed.

Girls screamed again and some even giggled.

"Well the first song I'm going to sing is going to be...'Till the End '." Ash announced.

"Oh one more thing. During the concert something amazing as some would put it. Anways something amazing will happen to a few audience memebers." Ash said.

Ash looked at his band and they started playing.

_Sure we fight, and have our good times_

_we promised _

_that we would_

_be together_

_till the end_

_please don't break that promise girl_

_Me and you_

_will be together_

_till the end_

_So girl don't hurt me_

_and I won't hurt you_

_yeah we fight_

_but we always make up_

_(always make up) background singers_

_Me and you_

_will be together_

_till the end_

_I don't wanna be hurt_

_so please girl_

_don't hurt me _

_don't break the promise_

_and I'll keep my word_

_just as long as_

_we are together till the end_

_(together till the end) background singers_

_Me and you _

_will be together_

_till the end_

_I don't want to ever let you go_

_never gonna break my promise_

_never gonna as long as you don't_

_Me and you_

_will be together _

_till the end."_

Ash looked into the audience and looked at the people. People were clapping, screaming, giggling, and so much more. Ash looked through the front row and his eyes went back to one section.

_(Those two girls look familiar. Who or where have I seen them?) Ash thought._

Ash snapped back to the concert and looked backstage. He saw Misty who was smiling and she blew him a kiss. He turned back to the crowd and the crowd quiet down.

"Well I think I'm going to go ahead and do the amazing thing that will happen. The next song is 'Take My Hand and Dance With Me'." Ash announced.

The girls screamed and giggled. Ash looked at his band and they nodded. The band started to play.

_"The time is here_

_will you..._

_take my hand_

_and dance with me?_

Ash placed the mic in the stand and put on a headset. Ash walked down the steps and into the crowd and the guitar and bass players did too. The bass player came and took Alice's hand and walked her to the stage. Dawn felt someone grab her hand, when she looked up she saw Ash. He led her to the stage.

"Alright all you three have to do is sing where we leave off. We will point to who we want to sing though so watch." Ash said.

The three girls nodded and stood in front of the mics. The guitar and bass players had their guitars back on and stood in front of mics.

_"Come on now don't be shy_

_just take my hand_

_I'll make sure _

_you don't mess up_

Ash pointed to Alice.

_"Won't you take my hand_

_and led me into _

_a new world of happiness?_

_Just one movement_

_in the hand_

_is all it takes_

Ash then took back over.

_"The time is here_

_will you..._

_take my hand_

_and dance with me?_

Ash pointed to the other girl.

_"All you gotta do_

_is take my hand_

_I'll led you through the rest_

_don't worry I'll led you_

_all you have to do is _

_just take my hand and dance with me."_

Ash took back over once again.

_"Come on come on_

_come on come on_

_just take my hand."_

Ash pointed to Dawn.

_"No more sorrows_

_just take my hand_

_no need to be afraid..._

_won't you take my hand_

_and dance woth me?_

_Please just one dance_

_don't worry..."_

Ash took back over.

_"All you have to do is..._

_take my hand_

_and just dance with me_

_girl..."_

"Wow you three can sing very good!" Ash cried.

The girls just shrugged and walked back into the stage.

"We're gonna have a little break and we'll be right back." Ash announced.

The band and Ash walked backstage and a curtain went down.

"Ash." the bass player said.

"What's up Jack?" Ash asked.

"That purple hair girl. She's so pretty, sings great, and seems really nice."

"Looks like someone found a crush." the guitar player sang.

"Shut up TJ."

TJ shook his head. Misty walked over to Ash causing the two guitar players to leave. Ash sighed, but covered it up with a smile.

"Hey Mist." Ash said.

"Hi." she said.

"What's wrong?"

"You and that girl."

"Mist. It's a concert thing. I don't even know her."

"Ash I don't care. Your mine! Your my boyfriend not hers!"

Ash looked over at the other band memebers who waved him over.

"See ya." Ash said getting up.

Ash grabbed the mic and the curtain rose. He looked behind to see Misty glaring at him.

"Alright we're back. We're going to close with our mew song 'Whatever' Please enjoy!" Ash announced.

The crowd screamed and clapped. The drummer started playing, the bass player started, and soon the guitar player was playing too. Ash sang the song and the crowd cheered.

"Thanks for coming. We will be signing shirts, posters, CD's, and etc in the lobby. Pictures too. So stop by if ya can." Ash said.

He walked off stage and the band headed to the lobby.

"Dawn we gotta go to the lobby." Alice begged.

"Alright Alice we will." Dawn said.

They walked to the lobby and got in the short line. They were able to get out before the big crowd. Alice and Dawn got to the front now and Ash greeted them.

"Hey. Hey you two sang tonight." Ash said.

"Yeah." Alice said.

Dawn nodded staying quiet.

"So what do you two want signed items, pics or both?"

"Both." Alice said.

Dawn nodded again. Ash signed the little book Alice brought and signed Dawn's second poster. They then took pictures.

"You know during the concert I saw you two. You two looked familiar." Ash said.

Alice looked around and Dawn shifted on her feet.

"Well we sang tonight." Dawn said.

"I knew I knew who you two were. Your the girl from the store and the soda. Your her umm sister? That was with her."

"Busted." Dawn said.

"I'm her cousin." Alice said.

The bass player came up and saw Alice. He told Ash something and Ash nodded.

"Hey why don't you two stay here for a little while. We'll take you out to eat. Since you two are two of three that sang. It's the least we can do." Ash said.

"Umm sure." Dawn and Alice said.

Ash looked for the other singer/fan, but couldn't find her.

"Well I guess it's us four since the other one is no where to be seen." the bass said.

Ash looked around for Misty.

"Jack please tell me Misty isn't around." Ash said.

"I don't see her." the bass player said.

"Thank you!"

"So lets go before she shows up."

Ash nodded and he and Jack excused theirselves. They came back dressed differently. Ash was now wearing a black tshirt, black pants, sunglasses, a white hat with a skull on it, and boots. He also had a open jacket that was white. Jack was wearing a gray jacket, black shirt, a pair of black shorts, and sneakers. He had on shades that were black.

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Jack Harris the bass player." Jack said.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz." Dawn said to both of them.

"I'm her cousin Alice Wisher." Alice said.

**I made up the songs out of boredum please don't be mean.**

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

**XashXdawnX- I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 4: The Date

Alice, Dawn, Ash, and Jack were in a sports car driving to a restraunt. Jack was driving and Ash's phone rang.

"Hello?" Ash asked.

"Just take the limo home Misty."

Ash at that point held the phone away from his ear.

"Misty I go-in-g th-ro-u-gh a t-u-nn-el. I ca-n't he-ar y-ou." Ash said and hung up.

Dawn and Alice laughed after Ash did that while Jack shook his head.

"Arceus help me!" Ash cried.

"What's wrong with her this time?" Jack asked.

"Asking where I am. How is she supposed to get home. Then she yelled at me saying if I find out your cheating on me your dead." Ash explained.

"Umm not meaning to be rude or anything Ash. To me it sounds like you don't like Misty." Alice said.

"Well..." Ash trailed.

"Wait so you don't like her?"

"I've known her for a long time. She became famous the same time I did and we were made a couple. So I like her she just she's always clingy."

Alice nodded in understandment as Jack pulled into a parking lot. Ash and Jack got out and held the door opened for the girls.

"Thanks." they said.

They entered and restraunt called La Los.

"Hello and welcome to La Los. Table for four." a man said.

"Yes." Ash said.

They sat down at a booth, the girls sat next to eachother abd Ash and Jack sat on the other side.

"Hello I'm Yumi and I'll be your waitress tonight. What would you like to drink?" Yumi asked.

Yumi had black long hair in a bun, a white shirt, black pencil skirt, and flats.

"Tea." Jack said.

"Dr. Pepper." Ash said.

"Sunkist." Dawn said.

"Water." Alice said.

Yumi wrote down all the drinks and left.

"So where are you two from? You two have a accent." Jack said.

"We're from Sinnoh." Alice said.

"Where are you two from?" Alice asked.

"Kanto." Ash said.

"Hoenn, but I moved here." Jack said.

Yumi came and gave them their drinks.

"So how we're you discovered Jack?" Alice asked.

"Well I played my bass in the park, and at a shop. One day Ash was in Hoenn and heard me. He asked if I wanted to be in a band. I didn't know he was rockstar Ash Ketchum at the time." Jack said.

"Cool."

Yumi came and asked what they would like to eat. They ordered and she walked off.

"I think you two could become famous if you wanted to." Jack said.

"Well Dawn here sings. Her mom has even recorded her, and said one day she's gonna give it to a record producer." Alice said.

"Wow." the guys said.

Alice grabbed Dawn's purse and found her Ipod. She flip it to a song by Dawn and handed it to the guys.

"Listen."

"Alice!" Dawn hissed.

The song finished and Ash handed Alice the Ipod back.

"You sing good Dawn." Ash said.

"Thanks."

Their food arrvied and they ate. After they finished they walked back to the car.

"How would you two like to go for a little swim?" Jack asked.

"We don't have swimsuits." Dawn said.

Alice hit her in the side.

"We would love to. We just need to get our swimsuits." Alice said.

"Where do you live?"

Alice told them where they were staying and Jack drove there. The girls got out and got into the house.

"Alice what's wrong with you?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing we get to hang out with Ash and his cute friend." Alice said.

Dawn didn't say anything back to her cousin, she just went to her room to get her swimsuit. Dawn walked downstair with a bag that contain her change of clothes and a towel. Alice came down in her swimsuit with clothes over it.

"Dawn here." ALice said handing Dawn her change of clothes.

They walked back outside to the car and got in. Jack parked his car close to the beach and they all got out. Jack and Ash grabbed their swim shorts and walked to the changing room.

"Lets go over there." Alice said.

The girls walked and sat down on the sand. After a few minutes the guys came and sat down.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked.

The guys were putting something in their eyes.

"Contacts." Ash answered.

Ash's eyes were now green and Jack's eyes were brown. The four teens went and got in the water. Jack started a splashing fight and soon there was a dunking contest.

The guys went under water and pulled the girls down. When the girls came back up they glared at the guys who were laughing their heads off.

Dawn looked across the beach and saw someone, she did a double take to see the person.

"Uh oh." Dawn said.

"What is it Dawn?" Alice asked.

Ash followed her blue eyes to see what she was looking at.

"Misty of all people. Jack we have to go." Ash said.

"Yeah yeah I know." Jack grummbled.

The four teens got out of the water and the guys changed. When they came back they waited for the girls.

Ash's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID.

"Misty." he muttered.

"Hey Misty." Ash said.

"Sorry I went through a tunnel. Then I took a nap."

Ash held the phone away from his ear and walked to the car. Jack and the girls got in and they drove the girls back.

"No I wasn't at the beach." Ash said.

"You must of saw the same car as what Jack drives."

Ash held the phone away from his ear.

"No I am not!" Ash yelled.

Ash was quiet for a long time. He was using his free hand to make the yap yap yap yap motion. Alice was holding in her laugh, Jack was shaking his head, and Dawn wasn't paying attention.

"You yelled at me first!"

Jack pulled up at where the girls were staying. Ash placed the phone on his shoulder.

"If you two get out Misty will hear." Ash said.

The girls nodded and took their hands off the handles.

"No I didn't ignore you. My phone never got the calls."

Ash slumped down in his seat. Ash held the phone away from his ear and stared at it.

"No I was not!"

Ash listened to the girl on the other end.

"I told you and this is my third time telling you. I am not!"

Jack looked out of his mirror and looked up fast. He hit Ash who looked and nearly dropped his phone. The girls looked back and saw Misty walking up towards the car.

"You two put these on." Jack said handing them sunglasses.

The girls did as they were told. The angry red head tapped on the passenger window. Ash rolled down his window and looked at the red head with his green eyes.

"May I help you?" he asked changing his voice.

"Oh my bad I thought you we're someone else." Misty said.

She walked off and started talking into her phone. Ash rolled up the window and listened to his phone. Jack, Dawn, Alice, and Ash busted out laughing.

"Sorry Misty, but I'm tired. Night!" Ash cried and hung up.

Ash sighed and closed his eyes.

"What is she mad about this time?" Jack asked.

"What do you think? She thinks I'm cheating. I'm not though we're taking the fans who sang out which is thanking them."

"Oh look at these." Alice said.

She leaned up and showed them pictures she had taken.

"Wow when did you take those?" Jack asked.

"I got mad skills with picture taking." Alice said giggling.

"We gotta go." Dawn said.

"It was nice hanging out with you two. Maybe we can do it again." Ash and Jack said.

"Yeah same here." the girls said.

They got out and walked into the house.

"We forgot to take the sunglasses off." Dawn said.

"Oops."

Dawn and Alice posed and Alice snapped a picture. The hurried up to their rooms and went to bed.

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: Hanging Out

**XashXdawnX- I don't own Pokemon. Enjoy this chappie!**

Chapter Five: Hanging Out

Dawn and Alice walked down into the kitchen.

"So what are you two doing today?" Johanna asked.

"We're gonna go to the beach." Dawn said.

Alice was wearing a pair of purple shorts, a white tank, and no shoes. Dawn had on a black pair of short, with a pink tank, and no shoes.

"Bye mom. Bye aunt." the two said.

They walked out the door grabbing the sunglasses and headed towards the beach.

"Oh look a crowd." Dawn said.

"Yeah a crowd of reporters and crazed girls. I know who's over there." Alice said.

They walked towards the crowd and saw Ash and Misty. They pushed their way to close to the front, but not in the front.

"Ash and Misty just a few question." one reporter said.

"A few pictures please!" another reporter cried.

"Sing a song Ash. We need some viewers." another reporter said.

Misty posed and let people take pictures of her. She was in a pair of booty shorts, a tube top that was blue, and flip flops. Ash wore a red shirt, white shorts, and sneakers.

"Misty pose with Ash." a reporter said.

Misty did and Ash looked annoyed. The cameras flashed and took pictures.

"Alright do you want a song?" Ash asked.

The crowd shut up and reporters nodded their head. Fans nodded their heads and started talking.

"Then you'll get a song."

Ash walked away from Misty and started towards a clearing on the beach. He took out his phone and called the band.

"Ash I thought we we're going to walk along the beach." Misty said.

"We were, but you went and blew our cover." Ash said annoyed.

"Do-" Misty started.

"Come on Ash." Jack said.

The band had arrived and Jack saw Ash talking to Misty, so he went and rescued Ash.

"Hey Ash look who I see." Jack said.

Ash looked, but didn't see who Jack was talking about.

"Who Jack?"

Jack pointed and Ash saw who he was talking about.

"They still have our glasses. We have to get them back don't we?"

Ash didn't answer, but went and grabbed the mic.

"What do yall wanna play? It's only one song. That's all I'm doing." Ash said.

"How about... Jump." the drummer said.

The rest of the band shook their heads.

"What about Hollywood?" the guitar player asked.

The band shook their heads.

"Well how about Hurting on the Inside?" Jack asked.

The band shook their heads and Ash stepped out of the circle.

"What do yall wanna hear?" he asked.

"Whatever, Till the End, Hurting on the Inside!" different groups cried.

Ash walked back to the circle.

"This is pointless." he said.

"Lets just do Hurting on the Inside since the audience suggested it." Jack said.

"Fine." the drummer and guitar player said.

They walked to their places and got ready.

"Alright we're going to play 'Hurting on the Inside'." Ash said.

Ash started to sing and the song was coming to an end.

_"You got me hurting on the inside..._

_Hurting on the inside..."_

The song finished and the crowd cheered. The band then packed up the band gear.

"Thank you and good bye." Ash announced.

The band got out of the crowd and loaded their trailer. Misty ran up to Ash and hugged his arm.

"Hey Ash that was a good performance. Hope it didn't cause you any pain." Misty said.

"Hey umm Misty. Ash and I have something to do." Jack said.

Misty looked at Jack who looked back.

"Oh alright then. Ash call me or come visit."

Ash nodded and Misty kissed him and walked off towards the drink machine.

"Umm Ash what did she mean by hope it didn't cause you and pain?" Jack asked.

"You forgot didn't you?" Ash asked.

Jack thought for a second.

"Oh never mind. Sorry."

"No problem. So what do we have to do?"

"We my singing friend have to get our sunglasses back." Jack said.

Ash laughed at Jack and nodded his head.

"Hey maybe we can give them a day out again." Jack said.

"You so like ummm Alice...alot." Ash said.

"So what if I do. She might like me too."

"Fine we can let them hang with us again. It's not cheating, but if we get caught with them then I'm gonna get another yelling."

"Thanks Ash. Oh look here they come."

The girls were walking their way.

"Hey." Jack and Ash said.

"Hey. Nice performace by the way." Dawn said.

Alice waved to them.

"Thanks."

"What do you girls have planned to do today?" Jack asked.

"First of all we're not girls." Alice said.

Ash looked at Jack who had a smirk.

"Then what are you two then?" Jack asked.

Alice stomped her foot.

"UGH! You know what I mean. We were just going to hang around the beach today."

"Oh so just hanging at the beach. How about we show you around Kanto give you a tour." Jack said.

"Sure." Dawn said.

Alice looked shock that her cousin had agreed just like that.

"What she said." Alice said.

"We better hurry and get in the car before the news gets us." Ash said.

They got into Ash's car, but little did they know they we're seen.

"First we will go to the most famous spot around. A place where people call Mini Hollywood." Ash said.

Alice and Dawn looked confused.

"You'll see when we get there." Jack said.

After drving for a few minutes they arrived. Ash parked on the side of the road and they got out.

"Whoa!" Dawn and Alice cried.

All around were posters and cardboard cuttings of famous people. There were the hand prints of the famous people too. Little tourists items were being sold too.

"Wow. I didn't know Kanto had this." Dawn said.

"This is sooooo cool." Alice said.

"We can show you where our hand prints are, our cardboard cuttings are, where the posters are, and where any famous person you like is." Jack explained.

"I wanna see your hand prints and all." Dawn said.

Alice nodded in agreement. The guys nodded and started walking. As they walked they placed hats on their heads.

"Here is mine." Jack said.

"Whoa it's a whole spot of all you." Alice said.

"Yeah, but mine is small since I'm only a band mate." Jack said.

"So you spot is bigger?" Dawn asked Ash.

"Yep way bigger." Ash said.

Dawn handed the camera to Ash. Ash took pictures of the girls and Jack.

"We want a picture of the two friends at the band mates spot." Alice said.

Ash handed the camera to Dawn who took the picture. They walked towards where Ash's spot was.

"Oh. My. Arceus." Dawn said.

"It's huge!" Alice cried.

Jack was given the camera this time and he took the pictures. He then handed the camera to Alice who took the picture of Ash and hisself.

"Can we see your hats?" the girls asked.

"Yeah, but lets go behind the building away from everyone. I don't want to be swarmed right now." Ash said.

Jack nodded in agreement so they walked behind a building. The girls took the hats and out them on their heads. They did a silly pose and a picture was taken, then another picture was taken with them doing a serious pose.

"Here ya go."

They walked back to Ash's car and the girls were shown other things and more pictures were taken. They were now walking down a sidewalk eating ice cream.

"You know today has been really good. I'm glad you invited us." Dawn said.

"Yeah it's been fun and I'm glad too." Alice said.

"No problem. Glad you two decided to hang with us." Jack said.

"Yeah it's pretty cool being able to hang with fans and they don't go all crazed." Ash said.

"It's really fun hanging out with you two. We enjoy it and have fun so why not hang with you two." the girls said.

Dawn checked her phone and choked on her cone.

"Alice we have to go." Dawn said.

"Why it's only-" Alice started.

Dawn showed Alice the time and she nearly choked.

"We really have to go." Alice said.

Ash and Jack nodded and they hurried to Ash's car. ash drove towards the beach and the girls got out.

"Thanks for a fun night. Bye Ash, bye Jack." the girls said.

"Welcome and thanks too. Bye." the guys said.

Alice and Dawn hurried in and up to their rooms. Ash started driving when his phone rang.

"Misty's calling." Ash said.

Ash answered his phone, but put it on speaker so he could drive and not drop the phone.

"Hey Misty."

"Don't hey Misty me!"

"Umm, but Misty is your name."

"Shut up! Where are you Ash?"

"I'm umm Jack where are we?"

"Misty we're at my house well close to it anyways. Ash is heading there to drop me off."

"Ash you hurry up and come visit me. If I find out your cheating or anything you'll be sorry!"

"Why don't you trust me? If I was cheating do you think I would of answered the phone?"

Misty started ranting and raving and saying things Ash or Jack didn't think was possible. Ash hung up the phone.

"I'm not cheating am I?" Ash asked.

"No you my friend who dates a girl who thinks your cheating is not cheating. You are just hanging with two fans with your best friend. So therefore you are not cheating." Jack answered.

"Dude. I only asked a simple question. You freak me out when you do all that crap."

"Sorry I just get a kick out of it."

They laughed and Ash arrived at Jack's hoouse.

"See ya." Ash said.

"Later and thanks for the lift." Jack said.

Ash nodded and drove off.

_(I don't wanna go visit her. Hmm it's almost midnight screw it I'm staying at Jack's.) Ash thought._

Ash turned around and parked his car and got out. He walked into Jack's house and saw Jack sitting.

"I knew you were gonna turn around. Don't wanna go see her?" Jack said.

"Ahaha very funny. Nope she'll just yell at me." Ash said.

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6: A Day with Misty

**XashXdawnX- Time for another chapter. This will mainly focus on Ash in this chapter. I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter six: A Day with Misty

Ash woke up and looked around.

"Wh- Oh yeah I stayed over at Jack's last night."

He got up and walked into the kitchen to fix a drink.

"Last time I was over here was when..." Ash trailed.

~Flashback~

Ash walked downtown of Kanto. He heard voices and one voice sounded familiar, so he rounded the corner. He saw a girl with green hair styled like a guys, wearing shorts and a tank, beside her was a guy with gold hair wearing jeans and a ripped shirt.

"Angie?" Ash asked hisself.

Ash ducked behind a little wall and listened.

"I love you Dray."

"Love you too Angie."

"Ok so it is Angie. She's cheating on me." Ash muttered.

He poked his head up and wished he hadn't, because the two of them were kissing. Ash's phone rang and he answered.

"Hello?"

Ash got up and started walking pass Angie and the guy named Dray. It was Angie on the phone, so Ash hung up and stopped beside Angie.

"You know Angie you could of just broke up with me. So I wouldn't of had to find out this way."

"Sorry Ash, but Dray...Ash good bye."

With that said Angie and the guy named Dray walked off. Ash then walked towards Jack's house and walked in.

"Ash h- What's wrong?" Jack said.

"Angie cheated on me and I had to find out the worst way, but I'm fine I think."

Ash then made the song 'Hurting on the Inside'.

~Flashback end~

Ash looked and realized he had dropped the cup he was holding.

"Hmm guess it's cause in my flashback I grabbed my phone."

Ash picked up the pieces of glass and threw them away.

"Morning Ash. By the way your phone is ringing." Jack said walking into the kitchen.

Ash walked to where his phone was.

"Hello?"

He walked back into the kitchen on the phone.

"I'm sorry Misty it was late."

"Wh-"

Ash rubbed his head with his free hand and looked to see what Jack was doing.

"Misty it was late. I promise you I wasn't over-"

"You want me to prove I'm at Jack's?"

"Ok. Jack please say something."

Ash held the phone towards Jack.

"Something." Jack said.

Ash out the phone back to his ear.

"Alright alright. Bye."

Ash hung up the phone and hit his head against the counter.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"I have ot go visit her, go shopping with her, and then take her out to lunch. Oh when I said say something I didn't mean for you to say something." Ash said.

"Man I feel sorry for you. I know I just did cause I didn't want to say what I was thinking." Jack said smirking.

Ash hit him on the arm and shook his head.

"Thanks for letting me stay. See ya."

Ash walked out and got in his car and drove towards Misty's house. After driving for thirty minutes he pulled up into a white gravel drive way and parked beside a blue convertible. He got out of his car and walked towards the white mansion.

He rang the doorbell and Misty's sister Daisy answered the door.

"Oh hey Ash. Misty is like in her room. Hey Vi is Misty ready?" Daisy asked.

_(Man I hate the way her sisters talk. It's always hey and like so um like and blah blah blah!)_ Ash thought.

"Hey Dasiy. Misty is still like getting ready and stuff. You should like let Ash in and like stuff."

"Come on in Ash."

Ash walked in and walked up the stairs. He stopped at a white door and knocked.

"Who is it?" a voice asked.

"Ash." Ash said.

"Oh Ash you can come in. I'm good."

Ash walked into the light blue color wall and plush carpet room. Ash saw Misty on her bed painting her toes. She wore a white tight tank, blue short shorts, and her hair hung loose.

_(Misty please hurry.) Ash thought._

Even though Ash knew saying what he thought was a bad idea he did anyways.

"Misty please hurry." Ash said.

"Ash I can't look good until I'm done." Misty said.

"Misty how many times will I have to say this? You will look good in anything. Just come on so we can go."

Misty sighed and slid her feet into some clear heels with little blue studs on them. Ash looked at what she was wearing.

_(I will only wonder why you wear heels when your in shorts and a tank.)_

They walked out of Misty's mansion and got into Misty's car and Ash drove.

"Lets go to store called 'Best Scents Around'." Misty said.

"The purfume store?" Ash asked.

"No the clothing store. Of course the purfume store."

Ash drove downtown and parked in a parking spot. They got out and walked into the purfume store. Ash took out his phone and texted Jack.

_Jack I don't care who you bring or anything. Just get down to the purfume store called Best Scents Around ASAP!_

Misty looked at all the purfume and sampled tons of them.

"Ash what's your favorite smell?" Misty asked.

"Uhh fruit." Ash answered.

Misty looked at her boyfrined like her was stupid, but looked at the purfume. After a while Misty was still looking at purfume and sampling it.

Ash was sitting down on a bench waiting for Misty when he heard three familiar voices.

"Is there a reason you brought us to a purfume store?" a girl voice asked.

"Yeah is there? If this is some move then it's a cheesey one." another girl voice said.

"No it's not a move. Yes there's a reason I brought you two here. I'm saving a friend or atleast gonna try." a guy voice said.

Ash turned around and sawn Jack along with Dawn and Alice.

"Oh hey it's Ash...and Misty." Dawn said.

Ash looked towards Misty and saw she was busy. He waved the three over towards where he was.

"Thanks Jack." Ash said.

"No problem."

"So you invited us so you could talk to Ash?" Alice asked.

"You don't understand. Shopping with Misty equals death." Jack said.

Dawn and Alice laughed at that.

"Oh yeah Ash. Here. I took my camera to the umm the name escapes my mind right now. Anyways here are the pictures. They are all printed, label, and some are edited." Dawn said holding a envolope.

"Thanks Dawn. Please give them to me when I'm away from Misty."

Dawn nodded and backed away and the other two followed. Ash turned back around and told Ash she was done. She paid for her purfume and they left. Ash saw Alice and Dawn grabbed some purfume and walk to the counter.

"Ash lets go to the summer clothing store again." Misty said.

Ash sighed, but covered it with a cough. He nodded and got in the car and saw his three friends get into the car. Ash drove towards the store and parked.

Misty hurried into the store and Ash took a seat on a chair. The three entered the store and walked up to Ash.

"Ash I wish you luck. Cause you my friends dates a girl who loves to shop and is very picky about what she wears. While I, I have two girls who hang with me so I won't be lonely and they talk to you, they shop a little bit." Jack said.

Ash looked at Jack with that look, which ment he was freaked out. Dawn and Alice busted out laughing and walked away from Ash and Jack. Ash walked to the sunglasses and looked at them.

"Here's a pair." Ash said.

He put them on and paid for them. He then walked up to Dawn who was at the bags.

"Don't bother giving me nack my sunglasses. I got a new pair." Ash said.

Dawn turned around and looked at Ash and nodded. Ash hurried back to the chair and sat down just in time because Misty walked out.

"So Ash what do you think?" Misty asked turning around.

Misty had on a orange dress that ended way to short.

"Misty your not wearing hardly anything. Don't you need to buy a dress for the shoot coming up and the video?"

"Yes and I was planning on buying this dress. Adding a few bracelts, a necklace, ear rings, and some stockings with heels."

"Misty you'll look-" Ash started.

_(Shut up Ash shut up. Just stay quiet keep your mouth closed.)_

"Misty I don't want you wearing something that short. Your my girlfriend."

"Fine I'll find something else only cause it's you Ashy."

Misty grabbed something and went into the changing room. Ash saw Alice and Dawn walk into changing rooms. Jack came and sat down beside Ash wearing a hat so Misty wouldn't know who he was.

"Did you see what she was wearing?" Ash asked.

"Yep and just one- I better stay quiet." Jack said.

"I almost slipped and called her something that would of been very bad to say in a store."

Misty walked out and Ash stopped talking to Jack. Misty now wore a seaform green dress that was knee length and it had sparkles over it.

"What about this?" Misty asked.

Ash looked at Misty, but two other doors opened and Alice and Dawn walked out. Alice was wearing a light yellow dress that ended below her knees and it had sparkles over it. Dawn was wearing a light blue just a little above the knee and it was a sundress.

Ash looked at Misty, but was really wasn't paying attention. He was paying attention to Dawn.

"Wow." Ash said.

"Aww thanks Ashy. I'm buying this one." Misty said skipping back into the changing room.

Dawn and Alice walked up in the dresses.

"So how do we look?" the girls asked and struck a pose.

"Wow." the guys said.

The two blushed and walked back to the changing room. Misty walked out and went to the counter to pay for it. Ash and Misty walked out and went to lunch and after lunch Ash drove Misty home and said bye.

"Ash why don't you stay since it's noon. I mean stay for a little while." Misty said.

"Sorry Misty, but I didn't sleep good lst night." Ash said.

"Why?"

"I just didn't."

"Oh I know why. You were thinking about me weren't you?"

Ash looked at her and said bye.

"Bye Ash." Misty said and kissed him.

Ash walked to his car and drove off. He stopped at a traffic light and he quickly texted Jack.

_Hey meet me at the beach. I can get the pictures now._

He then drove towards the beach and arrived. He grabbed and hat, his sunglasses, and the contacts. He put the contacts in and then his shades and hat.

He walked along the beach and saw Dawn's blue hair and walked over to the group of three.

"Hey guys." Ash said sitting down.

"Hey." the three said.

Dawn handed Ash the envelope and he looked at his phone.

"Sorry, but I have to go. I have some things to do. Later." Ash said getting up.

"Bye."

Ash walked to his car and drove off towards his house. After drving for a few minutes he arrived at his house which was a two story house. He opened the door and was greeted by none other then Pikachu.

"Hey buddy." Ash said petting Pikachu on the head.

Ash sat down at the table and looked at the pictures.

"Wow." Ash muttered.

**Please R&R**


	7. Author's Note!

**!Author's Note!**

I need votes for how Ash and Misty should break up in this story. Please go to my profile and vote I need a good way so it's up to you guys!

Well it's up to you guys of how it turns out!

**!Author's Note!**


	8. Chapter 7: Oh Boy

**XashXdawnX- Well time for another chapter. This chapter will focus around Ash and Misty mainly, but willl start by focusing on Dawn and Alice. I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter seven: Oh Boy

Dawn was up and dressed and went to sit in her cousins room.

"Piplup come on out." Dawn said.

"Pip." Piplup said.

"Use bubblebeam to wake her up."

Piplup shot a few bubbles at Alice's face. Alice screamed and sat up.

"Dawn!" Alice screamed.

Dawn laughed and ran out of Alice's room with Piplup following right behind. Alice walked into Dawn's room after a few minutes dress and ready.

"So what are we doing today?" Dawn asked.

"I was thinking about taking the Pokemon to the Pokemon Play Center."

"Cool lets go."

So they left and walked towards the PPC.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile at another house in Kanto. Ash's house to be exact.

Ash had just been woken up by a thunderbolt.

"Pikachu why did you do that?" Ash asked.

Pikachu pointed to Ash's phone. Ash saw his phone was ringing and answered it.

"Hello?" Ash asked yawning.

"Hey Ash. I'm coming over today. So don't make any plans." Misty said.

"Wait wh-"

The phone call had ended. Ash tossed his phone on the desk by his bead and groaned.

"Pikachu Misty's coming over. I have no idea when though." Ash muttered.

Pikachu went white as a ghost. Ash got up and walked to his closet and picked out a pair of shorts, with a camo shirt. He shoved a black hat on his head and went to make some food.

Ash was fixing a bowl of cereal when the doorbell rang. Ash grabbed the bowl and walked towards the table. While he was walking he tripped over a chair leg so the cereal ended up on him and the bowl broke across the blue and black tile floor.

"Great just great." Ash muttered.

He went to answer the door and saw Misty outside.

"Hey Ashy!" she cried.

"Hey."

"Umm what happened?"

"Just come in. I have to clean up the broken bowl and then I have to get a shower. So just make yourself at home."

Misty nodded and walked into the hall. Ash noticed what she was wearing, she had on a swim suit top that was blood red, and some jean shorts, with flip flops. She had shirt in her hand and was putting it on.

"Hurry up so we can talk. Ok?" Misty said sitting down on the couch.

Ash nodded and walked up the stairs to his room. He grabbed some new clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Misty sat for a few minutes, but got bored. She got up and walked over to Ash's stereo and put in a CD. She then walked to the table in the living room and sat down.

"Hmm what's this?" she said.

She spotted a white envelope a picture envelope to be exact.

"Why do you have a picture envelope?"

She grabbed it and looked at it.

_(So it's been opened.)_ she thought.

She put her hand in it to find it empty.

"Alright I get to hunt for these pictures."

She got up and started looking through all the papers on the desk. She was making a mess, but didn't care. She saw something under a bunch of papers.

"Another one."

She picked it up and saw that it had been opened. She put her hand inside and pulled out some pictures.

"Ok it's Jack and Ash at Mini Hollywood." she said looking at one photo.

She looked at some more.

_(Two girls with Jack at Mini Hollywood. Ash and Jack at Mini Hollywood. Two girls with Ash at Mini Hollywood. Two girls with Ash and Jack hats on...)_ Misty thought.

Misty's temper was rising and she heard the shower was over.

"Oh we'll talk alright." Misty growled.

Ash walked down to the living room and saw the mess.

"Misty what did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing I was looking for something." Misty said.

Ash nodded and sat down on the couch. Misty marched over to him with all the pictures in her hand.

"Ash!" she growled.

Ash looked up with confused look on his face.

"Who are these girls? More importantly who is the blue headed girl who is wearing your hat?" Misty asked.

"What are you talking about?"

Misty held the photos in front of Ash's face and he paled.

"Misty they are fans. We were just hanging out with us. They are pretty cool."

"Oh really? Why do they look so familiar?"

"Cause."

"Cause is not an answer!"

Ash got up and grabbed his keys and left his house. Misty followed him as he walked down the street.

"Answer me." Misty said.

"I did." Ash said.

Ash continued walking. Misty was getting more angry with each step she took.

"Ash you better answer me." Misty growled.

"I did Misty."

Ash picked up his pace, but Misty stuck to him like glue.

_(Can't be seen in public. Just go back home.)_ Ash thought.

Ash stopped and walked back to his house with Misty following him. Ash unlocked his door and tried to keep Misty out, but she placed her foot in the way.

"Misty leave me alone." Ash said.

"No because you cheated on me!" Misty screamed.

Ash sat down and tried to block out Misty.

"Ash!" Misty screamed.

Ash looked up annoyed by the way she was being.

"Tell me who this girl is or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll have Daisy's boyfriend track her down. Then I'll deal with her."

_(Uh oh. When Misty deals with people it ain't pretty.)_ Ash thought.

~Ash's view of what will happen~

Ash decided not to tell Misty. Misty was on the beach and saw Dawn. Misty ran over and started beating Dawn senseless with her mallet.

~End of Ash's view~

Ash shivered and looked back at Misty.

"Well?" she asked.

"I already told you. She's a fan who is pretty cool."

"Ash Ketchum you cheated on me!"

"No I didn't Misty."

Misty looked around for something. She picked up a picture of Ash with his mom and dad. She threw it against the wall making it shatter.

"Why did you do that!" Ash yelled.

"Cause." Misty snapped.

Ash got up and was now right in front of Misty.

"A relationship is supposed to have trust." Misty growled.

"Your right it is. You know what Misty?" Ash asked.

"What?"

"I'm sick of this. I'm sick of you always thinking that I'm cheating on you! You don't trust me even though we've been dating for a long time! You are always ordering me around like I'm your little puppet! Your bossy and mean! You don't care about me anymore!" Ash yelled.

"I am not! Your the one who is not trusting! You cheated on me!"

Ash put his hands in his hair and pulled his hair some.

"Misty I'm sick of this! WE ARE OVER!"

"What?"

"WE ARE OVER! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Your breaking up with me. Because of that ugly fan! She's just a little BI-" Misty started.

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

Ash walked to his door and opened it. He grabbed Misty's bag and shoved it in her hands. He then yanked the pictures out of her hands.

Ash looked at her and nodded his head towards the door.

"Wrong move Ketchum. You'll be sorry. I don't care if you do beg to get me back I won't take you back. There are plenty of other cute stars around I'll find someone new." Misty said.

She walked out the door and slammed it shut. Ash heard her car drive off down the road. Ash walked over to his couch and sat down. He took out his phone and called Jack.

"Hey come over here. I need to tell you something."

The phone call ended and Jack was on his way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After a while Jack arrived at Ash's house.

"Hey Ash." Jack said walking in the house.

"Hey." Ash said.

Jack looked around and saw the mess.

"Whoa what happened in here?"

"Misty."

"Oh."

Ash nodded and picked up the photo Misty had thrown against the wall.

"So what happened?" Jack asked.

Ash explained the story to Jack and Jack asked questions every now and then. When Ash finished Jack was quiet for a little while.

"HALLELUJAH! YOU FINALLY CAME TO YOUR SENSES!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah I did. Thanks arceus she didn't mess up the pictures. By the way want to help me burn the photos and all since you love to burn stuff?"

"Yeah!"

So Ash and Jack took down photos of Misty. Ash found notes and etc from Misty and handed them to Jack. Jack started a fire outside and they watched it burn.

"Now Ash my friend. We have two girls who we hang out with. I like one, you probally like the other. You know what we can do now, well you know what you can do now right?"

"Yeah of course. Now I can flirt if I want to." Ash said.

"I know you want to flirt with Dawn."

"Shut up." Ash said pushing Jack off the back of the couch.

"Ow." Jack said getting up.

**Ash and Misty are over! Did you like the break up? I tried to combine two of the poll choices. **

**Please R&R**


	9. Chapter 8: Teen Dance Club Uh Oh

**XashXdawnX- I don't own Pokemon much to my sadness.**

**!Notice! **

**Hey check out the story Unexpected by AwesomeMan123. It's a good story well to me it is. Just check it out. Please for me :) **

**!End of notice!**

Chapter eight: Teen Dance Club Uh Oh

Dawn and Alice woke up and walked downstairs. They fixed breakfast and made coffee for Johanna.

"Ok what's up?" Johanna asked entering the kitchen.

"Nothing." they said.

"What do you two want?"

"We want to go to this teen club. It's sixteen trough eighteen." Alice said.

"Sure you girls can go."

"Really?" Dawn asked.

Johanna nodded as she poured a cup of coffee. The girls squealed and ran upstairs.

"Alright it worked!" Alice cried.

"Yes! Your a genius Alice!" Dawn cried.

"I know I am. Now to see what to wear."

Alice and Dawn walked into Alice's room to pick Alice's outfit.

"I like this and this." Alice said grabbing two outfits.

Dawn looked at both outfits.

"Hmm well I like the shoulder top. All you need to do is add some skinny jeans and heels or sneakers." Dawn said.

Alice nodded and laid down a black shoulder top. She went to her closet and rummaged around and fished out some skinny jeans that were gray and some black heels.

"Cute!" Dawn cried.

They walked to Dawn's room to pick Dawn's outfit out. Dawn grabbed two outfits and showed them to Alice.

"Hmm take the top from the left one and out it with the skirt from the right one. Then add some heels and you got a cute outfit." Alice said.

Dawn laid down a dark blue top with sparkles decorating it and a white miniskirt. She dug out a pair of clear sandal heels.

"Cute." Alice said.

The two girls walked down to the living room to watch TV.

"Go to the Celb Channal." Alice said.

Dawn flipped the TV to that channal. She went to get two sodas while Alice stayed and watched the TV.

"Shocking news! You don't want to miss this! Stay tuned!" the lady cried.

The channal went on a ad. Alice sighed and looked at the ad.

"Boring." she said.

Dawn came back and handed Alice a soda.

"Thanks Dawn." Alice said.

"You better be glad I didn't shake it to get back at you." Dawn said.

"Ehh sorry about that."

Dawn nodded and sat down and the show came back on.

"Boy have we got a story for all of you today. Singer Ash Ketchum and model Misty Waterflower broke up! We just found out when Ash called and told us, but we don't know why or how." the lady said.

The lady looked to her left.

"I have just been told that model Misty Waterflower is now dating Pokéathlon champion Trey Summers."

The TV then went to an ad. Alice and Dawn looked at eachother.

"Oh my Arceus!" Alice cried.

"I know that's just wow." Dawn said.

"You know what?"

"What Alice?"

"He can flirt with you now. Jack flirts with me and I flirt back. You know you like him and want to flirt with him."

"Who says I like him? Who says he likes me?"

"You know you want too."

"Shut up." Dawn said tipping Alice's soda.

It got in her mouth, but when it was tipped some missed and was now on her face. Dawn laughed and looked at Alice who was glaring at her. Dawn got up and ran up the stairs.

"Yeah you better run Dawn!" Alice yelled and ran after her.

Johanna heard all of this and just laughed. After Alice had caught Dawn and got back at her they were in the kitchen eating lunch.

"So what are you two doing today?" Johanna asked.

"We're going to this teen club. You said we could." Dawn said.

"When?"

"This morning you did."

"I did?"

"Yep cause here it is." Alice said.

Alice took out her phone and played the recording.

"We want to go to this teen club. It's sixteen trough eighteen." Alice said.

"Sure you girls can go."

The recording stopped.

"When did I say that?" Johanna asked.

"This morning." Alice said.

"Well I guess since I said yes then you can go. Did I have my coffee when you asked me?"

"Thanks mom/Aunt Johanna. Yes." the girls said.

Johanna nodded and looked at the time.

"So what time are you two leaving?"

"When it's dark. So sevenish." Alice said.

Johanna nodded and the girls ran upstairs.

"Lets go to the beach for a little while." Dawn said.

"Alright." Alice said.

"Girls?" Johanna asked.

"Yeah?" they called.

"Can you two come here?"

"Ok."

Alice and Dawn walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Yes?" they asked.

"I'm letting you two go to this club. I don't want you drinking any wines only soda. Don't set down your drinks cause something could happen. Stay together and don't go off with anyone."

"We know. We can't dance and hold our drinks." Dawn said.

"I know well watch your drinks ok."

The girls nodded adn were about to head to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"The beach to well to the beach." Alice said.

Johanna nodded and the girls walked outside. Dawn looked at the sky adn saw it.

"Umm Alice you know what." Dawn said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I don't wanna go to the beach. I don't want to get rained on."

Alice looked at the sky.

"Oh yeah lets go back in."

So they walked back into the house to see Johanna looking at them.

"I thought you were going to the beach?" she asked.

"It looks like its gonna rain." Dawn said.

"Oh. Are you still going to the club?"

"Yeah." Alice said.

~A few hours later~

It was six fourty and the girls were getting ready.

"Alice help." Dawn said walking into Alice's room.

Alice was fixing her heel when Dawn walked in. Alice looked up at her cosuin whos hair was acting up.

"Come here." Alice said.

Dawn walked over to Alice. Alice fixed Dawn's hair so it was straight and down.

"Thanks."

"Wait. You got everything on?" Alice asked.

"Yeah why?" Dawn asked.

"Pictures."

Alice grabbed her camera and snapped some pictures.

"Alright we better go ahead and go." Dawn said.

Alice nodded and they walked downstairs.

"You two leaving?" Johanna asked.

"Yep." they answered.

"Well have fun."

"We will and we'll be back before midnight."

Dawn and Alice grabbed their purses and phones and walked out the door. After walking for a little while they arrived at the club.

"Hmm Teen Club. Some name." Alice said.

Dawn nodded in agreement and they walked into the club.

"I'm thirsy. Are you?" Alice asked.

"A little. Lets get a drink." Dawn said.

They walked up to the bar.

"Oh well hello." the guy said.

"Two sodas please." Alice said.

"Coming right up."

The club DJ put on Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO.

"Oh I love this song!" Dawn cried.

"I know. Hey hurry up!" Alice cried.

The guy came and placed the drinks by Alice. She nodded and got up to dance with her cousin to the song.

_"Everyday I'm shuffling."_

The song came to an end and Alice and Dawn walked to the bar to get their drinks.

"Hey you. Did anyone mess with our drinks?" Dawn asked.

"No." the guy said.

Alice drank some of her drink and Dawn drank some of hers.

"It tasted funny. Did it taste funny to you?" Dawn asked.

"A little." Alice said.

They walked back to the dance floor to dance to Low.

"Dawn come with me I'm thirsty again." Alice said.

Dawn nodded and they walked back over to their drinks. They drank some more of the soda.

"Whoa. Alice the room is spinning." Dawn said.

"Same here." Alice said.

They faced the guy who gave them the drinks.

"Did you put something in our soda?" they asked.

"No." he said.

They turned back around. Dawn held her head and Alice stummbled for a second.

"I'm gonna text Ash. I'll ask him to come get us." Dawn said.

"When did they give us their numbers?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I have it in my phone. Ash's and Jack's you do too."

_Hey please come to Club Teen. Me and Alice need help._

After a few minutes Dawn got a text back.

"They are coming. Lets go outside and wait for them." Dawn said.

Alice nodded and they tried to walk out, but they stummbled out of the club.

"We can't get spotted by any police. Aunt Johanna would kill us." Alice said.

"Yeah we would be dead." Dawn said.

Dawn looked down at her feet. She only saw parts of her feet cause of the heels.

"Alice parts of my feets are missing." Dawn said.

Alice looked down at Dawn's feet.

"Whoa they are. That's so weird." Alice said laughing.

A black sports car pulled up. Ash and Jack got out since the girls weren't moving.

"Whoa!" the girls cried when they moved.

"Uh oh. Ash we got a problem." Jack said.

Ash looked at Ash and nodded.

"Someone put something in their soda. So now they are drunk, but not real bad. They are just going a little silly." Ash said.

They opened the doors and the girls got in and the guys got back in.

"Ash thanks." Dawn said.

"Yeah thanks for coming to help us." Alice said.

"Welcome."

"Alright you two eat some of these. It'll make you go back and not go silly worst then you two are going." Jack said handing them peppermints.

The girls nodded and ate some of the peppermints.

"Lean up here." Jack said.

They did and breathed.

"Alright. You two are good. No more traces of achohol in you." Jack said.

Ash pulled up at the house they were staying at.

"Thanks again." Dawn said.

"Yeah thanks." Alice said.

Dawn got out and walked into the house. Alice got out, but made Ash roll down his window.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Here you go. There are two sets of both. One to you and one to Jack." Alice said handing Ash a envelope.

**Please R&R**

**!Shout out! **

**I would like to thank RockyBlue DanxRuno for this idea.**

**!End of shout out!**

**!Reminder!**

**Check out Unexpected by AwesomeMan123. I liked it so just please check it out. It's a good story well to me it is.**


	10. Chapter 9: Flirting Begins

**XashXdawnX- I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter nine: Flirting Begins

Dawn woke up and got dressed. She wore a her swim suit under her clothes. She had on a pink tank top, with white shorts with flip flops on. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Alice walked into Dawn's room. Alice wore a red shirt with black shorts and sneakers. Her hair was in a braid behind her head.

"I got my swim suit under. Just incase you want to go swimming." she said.

"Same here." Dawn said.

Dawn grabbed her bag, phone, and camera. She looked through her camera and noticed her photos were gone.

"Where are my photos that you took yesterday?" Dawn asked.

"I developed them. They are deleted off your camera, but are on this." Alice said holding up a junkdrive.

"Oh so where- You did not do what I think you did. Did you?"

"What to you think I did Dawn?"

"You gave them the pictures didn't you."

Alice nodded her head and smirked.

"Alice!" Dawn cried.

Dawn slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of her room. Alice walked donwstairs and followed Dawn out of the house.

"Can we hang out with Jack and Ash?" Alice asked.

"Sure." Dawn said.

"Good. You can get your flirt on."

Dawn stopped in her tracks and looked at her cousin.

"Why do you keep on saying that?"

"Well you know you like him."

Dawn shook her head and walked some more.

"You so do." Alice said.

"Ok then prove one hint that I've dropped if I have dropped any."

Alice thought for a few moments.

"When you answered just like that when they asked to show us Mini Hollywood. Oh and when Jack brought us to the store you were like hey it's Ash and then you added and Misty."

Dawn looked shocked so she continued walking.

"You like him don't you?"

Dawn shrugged and stopped. She looked along the beach and saw a car pull up a car she knew to well.

"Speaking of the devils." Dawn said.

"Huh?" Alice said looking where Dawn was looking.

"Yay they are here." Alice cried.

Alice dragged Dawn over to them.

"Hey." Alice said.

The two looked up.

"Hey Alice." Jack said.

"Hey." Dawn said.

"Hey Dawn." Ash said.

The girls waited for the boys to realized what they just did.

"And Dawn/Alice." they said.

The girls nodded.

"So Ash saw that you broke up with Misty." Alice said.

"Yeah am I'm glad I did." Ash answered.

"Yeah so you can fli-" Jack started, but was elbowed by Ash.

Jack raised his hands in surrender.

"What are you two doing today?" Jack asked.

"Nothing just hanging at the beach." Alice said.

"Well Ash how about we show them how it's like to live when your famous?" Jack asked.

"I like to try to live as normal as I can." Ash said.

"I do too. Lets give them a day of being famous."

"It's their choice."

Jack turned to the girls.

"Sure." they said.

Ash opened the door and Dawn got into the car.

"Thanks Ash." she said smiling cutely at him.

He nodded and closed the door. Jack opened the door for Alice who got in.

"Thanks." she said sweetly.

"So where are we going?" Alice asked.

"Well Ash my friend lets show them where you live. We know where they live so they should know where you live." Jack said.

Ash nodded and drove off towards his house. Dawn rummaged through her bag and found what she was looking for. After driving for a little bit Ash pulled up to his house.

"Whoa!" the girls cried.

"This is your house!" Dawn cried.

"Yep." Ash said as he shut off the car.

The guys got out and Dawn handed Alice some sunglasses. The doors were opened and the girls got out wearing the sunglasses.

"We're famous stars." Alice said.

The guys played along and chanted Alice and Dawn.

"Thank you thank you." the girls said.

Dawn and Alice started laughing and soon ASh and Jack were too.

"Well come on and I'll show you two my house." Ash said.

The girls nodded and followed Ash into his door.

"Oh I must warn you. If you get thunderbolted I'm sorry." Ash said.

"Uhh ok?"

Ash opened the door and was greeted by a Pikachu.

"Hey buddy." Ash said petting it's head.

"Oh it's a Pikachu." Alice said.

The Pikachu thunderbolted Alice while it ran up to Dawn. Dawn bent down and picked up the Pikachu.

"Hi Pikachu." Dawn said.

"Pika!"

"Huh what do you know. Pikachu likes Dawn. Usually Pikachu never warms up to a stranger. He thunderbolted Misty." Ash said.

"Nice one I must say Pikachu." Jack said.

Alice got up and looked at Pikachu. Pikachu hopped out of Dawn's hands and onto Ash's shoulder.

"Well I guess it's time for the tour." Ash said.

Ash walked and the girls followed and Jack followed too.

"Here is the living room, kitchen, and hall." Ash said.

They walked upstairs.

"Last door is my room, bathroom, and then my own personal recording room, and plenty of walls for new photos since Misty's are gone."

"Wow your place is nice." Dawn said.

"Yeah way cool." Alice said.

"Hey I know something we could do." Jack said.

"What?" the other three asked.

"Since your walls need photos. Why don't we add photos of Alice and Dawn?"

"Uhhh..." Ash said.

"Come Ash my friend." Jack said.

Ash nodded his head so Jack would stop fraking him out. So the four walked downstairs to where the pictures were.

"Alright pick out the photos. Oh wait here are the ones from last night." Jack said putting some more in the pile.

Jack grabbed two photos and the others grabbed two photos. Then handed them to Ash who placed them in frames.

"Ash what do you have to drink?" Dawn asked.

"Soda, water, juice, more soda pretty much anything." Ash said.

"Can I go fix something?"

Ash nodded his head.

"Would you like anything?" Dawn asked.

"Soda." came from the three.

Dawn got up and walked into the kitchen. She looked for the cups and found them. She walked to the fridge and got the soda out. She pour it into the cups and put it back.

She was walking to towards the door with two cups when she tripped over a chair leg. She fell and the cups did too.

The crash was heard and Ash walked into the kitchen. He found Dawn on the floor looking at her hand. Ash walked over to her and sat on the floor.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I tripped over the chair leg. One of the cups broke into my hand." Dawn said.

Ash looked at the hand Dawn was looking at.

"I can fix it. You won't even know it happened." Ash said.

Ash got up and walked upstairs. He came back down with the first aid kit. As gently as he could he pulled the glass out. He sprayed it and put a bandaid on it.

"There you go." Ash said.

"Thanks." Dawn said.

Dawn looked up and met Ash's brown eyes. She felt her face heat up so she looked down quickly. Ash got up and helped Dawn up too. He grabbed two cups while Dawn grabbed two new cups with drinks.

When they entered Alice's face had a light blush on it. Dawn handed Alice her drink and sat back down.

~After a while~

They had hung up the pictures and it was now two.

"We got to get back." Alice said.

"Ok."

They got up and walked out to Ash's car. They drove off towards where the girls were staying. After driving for a little while they arrived in front of the house.

"Bye." the girls said sweetly.

"Later." the guys said.

The girls walked into the house.

**Please R&R**


	11. Chapter 10: Eventful Day

**XashXdawnX- I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter ten: Eventful Day

Alice and Dawn woke up and walked downstairs.

"There's a note. Girls I went out." Dawn said.

"Dawn yesterday was so much fun!" Alice cried.

"Oh yeah I ment to ask you. Why were you and Jack blushing when Ash and I came back in?"

"Errr..."

"Tell Alice."

"Well he looked at one of the pictures of me and said I looked pretty, but he didn't mean to say it he thought it."

Dawn nodded her head and looked at her feet.

"Oh Dawn. I keep on forgetting to ask. Where did you get you PJ's?"

"Umm the PokeStyle."

Dawn wore a blue tank top with a Pokeball on it and black shorts with Piplup heads on it. Alice wore sweatpants that were orange and a gray tee.

Alice's phone started ringing.

"Umm where's my phone? I hear it." Alice said.

"Your room I think." Dawn answered.

Alice ran up the stairs and looked through her bed and found her phone.

"Hello?"

She walked back downstairs and talked to the person.

"Oh hey Jack."

"Hang on."

Alice put the phone on the table and Dawn stopped rummaging through the fridge.

"Jack and Ash invited us to come watch them record a new song. Then take us for lunch. Wanna go?"

"Yeah!"

Alice nodded and picked her phone back up.

"Yeah we're in."

"Alright."

Alice hung up her phone and set it down on the table.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I was going to fix breakfast, but now I'm not." Dawn said.

"Oh yeah they are gonna pick us up in a few minutes around nine thirty."

Dawn nodded and walked upstairs and Alice followed her up and went to her room. Alice changed into her outfit which consisted of a red pair of skinny jeans, a white tight tee, black boots, a large black belt, with gold hoop ear rings. Dawn's outfit was a denim mini skirt, a pink tank top, pink sneakers, with black studs.

They walked downstairs and sat down.

"Dawn let me do your hair."

"Why?"

"You always leave it down or straight."

Dawn sighed and walked upstairs. Alice ran upstairs and into her room. After a while Alice was done with Dawn's hair.

"Now look Dawn isn't it cute?"

Dawn looked at herself in the mirror. Her blue locks in the back were straight and her side locks were curled framing her face.

"Wow."

A car horn honked outside and Alice looked out the window.

"They are here."

Dawn got up and walked downstairs with Alice following. They left her mom a note and walked out to Ash's car.

"Hey." the girls said.

"Hey." the guys said.

They got into the car and Ash drove towards the record studio.

"Well here we are."

The four teens got out and walked into the studio. They took an elevator up to floor three and walked down the black carpet floor. They entered a room with a light colored wall with a red carpet floor.

"Ash Jack you two were almost late. Hey it's two of the singers." the drummer said.

"Yeah sorry we had to pick them up." Jack said.

They went into the little room and Ash placed headphones over his ears. The wooden door opened and a guy with brown hair and dark green eyes walked in.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. Who are these two girls?" the teen looking guy asked.

"They are two of the singers." Jack said.

"Hmm guys we're making the music video today around two. You will have a half hour lunch break and be back here before two. Ok go ahead and start."

"You two. How would you like to be in the music video?" the guy asked.

"Umm..." they said.

"Come on please. Who did you two come with anyways?"

"Ash and Jack."

"Ahh...Come on please."

"Alright." the girls said.

He nodded and turned to the room where the band was. The girls couldn't hear the song, but saw Ash's mouth moving and Jack's move a few times. The song finished and the band walked out.

"Alright Ash and Jack you two are responsible to get these two outfits for the music video."

"Umm ok." Ash said.

"Go ahead and go on lunch break. I'll give you all a long break since they have to get their outfits. Oh and Ash, Jack, TJ, and Drake make sure you have a street outfit on. Make sure it's a street outfit girls."

The six teens nodded to the teen looking guy. Ash, Jack, Alice, and Dawn left and got back into the car.

"So we need to go to your house Ash and get outfits for us. Get to a shop for the girls. Then we have to also eat lunch and get back there by two." Jack said.

"Jack it's only eleven." Alice said.

"Oh."

"So I guess we can go and let the girls shop first." Ash said.

"No you two can get yall's outfits first." Dawn said.

"Alright."

Ash drove towards his house and after driving for a while he parked his car. They got out and walked into Ash's house.

"Just make yourselves at home." Ash said.

The girls nodded and sat down while Ash and Jack walked upstairs.

~Upstairs in Ash's room~

Ash was looking in his closet and Jack was looking through Ash's dresser. Jack tossed something and it landed on Ash's head.

"Dude stop throwing my stuff." Ash said.

"Sorry." Jack said.

He found his outfit and walked into the bathroom. Ash found his outfit and walked into the other bathroom. They walked back downstairs in their music video clothes.

Jack wore a pair of jeans that were faded, a white tank top, with a black jacket over it, and sneakers. Ash wore a pair of ripped black jeans with chains attached to them, a dark tee, combat boots, and a hat to the side.

"Well lets go."

They walked out of his house and back to Ash's car. They drove to a store called Street Rift and walked into it.

"Alright pick some things here and then we will go and eat." Jack said.

The girls nodded and walked and looked around. They found their outfits and walked up to pay for them.

"No I'll pay." Ash said placing his hand on Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn nodded and let Ash pay for her things while Jack paid for Alice's. They went to the changing rooms to change into their music video clothes.

Alice came out wearing a pair of denim short shorts, a dark yellow half shirt, white tank under it, with black sneakers. Dawn came out wearing a pair of black short shorts, a purple shirt that was one shoulder, black short boots, and a chain as her belt.

"Whoa." the guys said.

The girls posed and laughed at the guys faces. They then went to the car and to the place to eat lunch. After they finished lunch they drove back to the record studio.

"Alright we are going to be on the streets. We have a spot closed off so we can." the teen looking guy said.

The seven people got into a van and drove towards the video spot. They arrived at the place and got out of the van.

"Alright. Girls what are your names?"

"Dawn/Alice."

"Alright. Alice and Dawn this song will be about you two. When you hear the words you got me going crazy. You two will come out of the houses. That will be the first part. Ash you go to the tan house, Alice the brick house, Dawn the brick house with white door."

They went to their houses and waited.

"Alright action."

The music video was filmed.

"Good job. Well later guys." the teen looking guy said.

The teen looking guy drove off after dropping everyone off. Ash, Jack, Alice, and Dawn got into Ash's car and drove towards where the girls were staying.

"Ash who is the manager? He looks like a teen." Dawn said.

"Well he is a teen." Ash said.

"Really?"

"Yeah he's our age."

"Wow and he runs the band."

"Yep."

"That was so cool." Alice said.

"Yeah making music videos are fun, but not when it's recording, video, autograph signing, singing for a charity, and so much more." the guys said.

"Wow being famous has it's fun parts, but it's also a busy life."

Ash parked beside the house and the girls got out.

"Bye thanks for inviting us." the girls said sweetly.

"Welcome and see ya." the guys said.

**Sorry I didn't do the music video. I couldn't think of anything. Don't worry you'll here the song soon.**

**Please R&R**


	12. Chapter 11: The Surprise

**XashXdawnX- Time for another chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon or any of its trademarks. They are the property of Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, et al.**

**Chapter 11: A Surprise**

Dawn and Alice walked downstairs to see Johanna.

"Hey mom," said Dawn.

"Hey Aunt Johanna," said Alice.

Johanna turned around and faced the girls.

"Where are you two going?" questioned the woman.

"No where." Dawn said.

"Well you two are dressed cutely for some reason."

Dawn was wearing a yellow v-neck shirt, black knee high shorts, with black socks that had yellow dots on them. Alice was wearing a grape colored pair of shorts, a white tank top, and white sandals.

"No, we just picked out an outfit."

They walked to the living room and turned on the TV. Dawn sat down and had one leg on the sofa. Alice jumped over the back of the sofa and landed on Dawn's leg.

"OW!" Dawn cried.

Alice raised up and Dawn pulled her leg back. Alice then made herself comfortable and grabbed the black remote and flipped the TV to Celb Channel.

"This just in. Misty Waterflower is now single! She broke up with Trey Summers! What a mess, first Misty is dumped by Ash and now she goes and breaks up with Trey. Why is this happening?" the anchorwoman said.

The TV then went to another story. Dawn listened to Alice talk about something, but was still paying attention to the TV.

"Wow that is shocking. Well I feel bad for the Trey guy cause he dated Misty. I won-" Alice said, being interrupted.

Dawn put her hand over Alice's mouth and pointed to the TV.

"It's time for singer Ash Ketchum's newest music video... 'In My Head.'"

Dawn and Alice watched the television as the music video played. After about four minutes, it ended and the anchorwoman began talking.

"Ash Ketchum will be having a concert this weekend. So get your tickets while you still can!" exclaimed the woman.

The TV went to an advertisement and Alice jumped up.

"We were awesome! We totally just watched ourselves on TV!" she squealed in exultation.

"Yeah. Alice are we going to the concert?" Dawn asked while picking up her shoes.

Alice nodded her head and pulled Dawn up. Alice then ran towards the front door pulling Dawn behind her.

"Alice stop!" Dawn yelled.

Alice stopped and caused Dawn to stumble around. Dawn knelt down and got her sneakers on then stood back up.

"Now we can go." Dawn said.

Alice started walking away with Dawn following a short distance behind. They stopped at a drink vending machine that looked old and rusty. They purchased two sodas and resumed walking, and soon they were in front of the ticket booth again.

"Oh my Arceus." Dawn said in annoyance.

In front of them were three lines of people. Each line was long and everyone was buying tickets.

"Umm Dawn wanna come back around lunch? Everyone will be eating then." Alice said.

Dawn nodded and they stepped out of line. They stopped walking at what was in front of them. Misty, Ash, and Jack were in the middle of the street and Misty was talking to Ash... well more like begging and yelling.

"Ash take me back!" Misty begged.

"No," said Ash unyieldingly.

"It's because of that blue hair girl! Isn't it?"

Ash remained quiet and didn't respond.

"Jack you answer me then. He tells you everything," demanded Misty.

"No I'm not telling you anything."

Misty looked at Ash with her blue eyes.

"Tell me. Is it or is it not?"

Ash and Jack walked off and got into Jack's car, then the car drove away.

"Wow. Dawn I think he likes you." Alice said, stating the obvious.

Dawn just looked at Alice and when she turned back around she saw Misty stomping over to her.

"YOU!" Misty screamed at Dawn in fury, standing a few inches from Dawn.

Misty's loud and furious scream grabbed the attention of people standing nearby, some of which turned their heads to the source.

"You're the reason he broke up with me! You were in the music video! It should have been me! You stole my boyfriend and made him break up with me!" Misty screamed in Dawn's face, becoming very infuriated.

Dawn wiped some spit off of her face. She looked Misty straight in the eyes.

"I didn't steal him. You pushed him away." Dawn said with no emotion.

Misty glared at Dawn and lunged at her. Dawn stepped back and Misty fell on the ground. Alice and Dawn walked towards the ticket booth since the people had gathered around Misty, clearing the previously long lines.

"Two tickets for Ash Ketchum's concert. Please hurry." Alice requested.

"Here you go. Might I add; blue head you've made a new enemy," said the man in the booth as he handed them their tickets.

"I know I did." Dawn said.

Alice and Dawn walked off and back towards the house. They arrived at the house to find Ash and Jack in Jack's car waiting.

"Hey you two." Jack said.

"Hey." Alice said.

Dawn waved. Alice and Dawn then walked towards the car.

"I see Misty is bugging you again." Alice said to Ash.

"Yeah she is. When I broke up with her she said something like this: 'No matter how much you beg I will not take you back.'" Ash said, laughing, "Look who's begging."

"She got in my face and tried to fight me." Dawn said.

"She did?" the guys asked.

"Yeah. I mean I didn't do anything wrong. She pushed you away Ash."

Ash nodded his head in agreement to Dawn's statement.

"Don't you just love summer drama?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"No. It's not even school and we have drama." Dawn said placing her head against the car.

Jack opened his door and got out while Ash waited for Dawn to move her head.

"So what are you two doing?" Jack asked running a hand through his hair.

"Well we just brought two tickets to the concert this weekend." Dawn said flashing the tickets.

"You two can't stay away from us. Can you?" the guys asked with smirks crossing their faces.

The girls raised their eyebrows at the guys and smirked as well.

"Oh for that, you two are gonna get it." Alice said.

"Oh we're shaking in our boots," the guys mocked.

The girls ran at them and the guys ran. Alice jumped into Jack's car and Dawn got in the passenger seat. The guys ran and got in the car and looked at the two girls.

"Sooo you two are scared of us." Dawn said.

"No." Ash said.

"Then why did you two run?" Alice asked.

"We wanted to." Jack said.

The girls laughed and said "Yeah right" in unison.. They scrambled out of the car and onto the porch of the house they were parked at.

"Well bye." they said.

"See ya." the guys said.

The car drove off and the girls walked into the house.

"Oh Dawn and Alice come here please." Johanna said.

The girls looked at each other and hurried into the living room fearing they were in trouble.

"Sorry mom," said Dawn.

"Sorry Aunt Johanna," said Alice.

"For what?" Johanna questioned.

"We ran off without telling you," the girls said.

"I knew where you two were. Anyway I have a surprise for you two."

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"Is it money? Shoes? Make up? Where is it?" Alice asked.

"Follow me," said Johanna.

Johanna got up from her chair and walked towards another part of the house. She stopped outside of the extra room that this house had.

"Close your eyes." Johanna said.

The two teenagers did as their mom/aunt said.

"Now open them," said Johanna after a few moments.

The teens did and were shocked by what they saw.

"Mom how did you do this?" Dawn asked.

"It's a music room." Alice said in awe.

"Dawn I was a famous coordinator, I still have money. Go and look around, fool around for a while. I'll be in the living room if you need me," said Johanna.

The two nodded and walked into the new room. The walls were a faded black and the floor was a dark colored rug. In the room was a few microphones, notebooks where you can write music, a keyboard, a red guitar, a green bass, and a drum set. The walls had photos and posters of famous music groups.

"Wow." the girls said, amazed by the mini-studio.

"We so gotta play now. Come on Dawn please." Alice begged.

"Not right now." Dawn said.

Dawn walked out of the room and to her own room. Alice stood in the music room confused. She hurried out of the room and up to Dawn's room.

"Dawn what's wrong?" Alice asked entering the room.

Dawn was sitting in the window seal looking out. She turned her head and looked at Alice.

"Alice we will be leaving soon. We have maybe two weeks left here." Dawn said with a touch of sadness in her voice.

Alice frowned at that.

"I don't want to leave though." Alice said sadly.

"I don't think I do either Alice."

Dawn rested her head on the window and went deep into thought. Alice sat down on the floor and leaned against the door and got lost in thought herself.

**Please R&R**


	13. Chapter 12: Another Concert

**XashXdawnX- Time for another chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokémon in any way. All rights go to Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, et al.**

**Chapter 12: Another Concert**

~Day of the concert~

It was a fresh bright day, the day of Ash's concert to be specific.

Dawn and Alice walked down to the kitchen from their rooms.

"Morning mom." Dawn said walking to the fridge.

"Morning Aunt Johanna." Alice said grabbing an apple.

"Morning girls." the woman said pouring some coffee.

Dawn closed the fridge and in her hand was a bottle of water.

"All that noise for a bottle of water." Alice said.

"It didn't give me the water." Dawn said sitting down in a chair.

Johanna fixed the girls their food and herself her food. She placed two pieces of fresh cooked bacon and one waffle with oran berries. The trio ate their breakfast in peace, the only sounds were the scraping of forks, the ocean waves, and their voices.

"So you two are going to the concert tonight right?" Johanna asked.

Alice was chewing so she put her hand up signalling to wait a moment for her to swallow.

"Yes we are. We're leaving around eight." Alice said after swallowing.

Dawn nodded her head agreeing to what Alice had said. Dawn got up from the table and placed her plate in the sink.

"I'll be in the mini-studio. We can practice if you want Alice." Dawn said.

Alice got up and placed her plate in the sink and followed after her blue-headed cousin. They walked into the mini-studio and were deciding on what to do.

"What do you want to practice?" Dawn asked as her hand rested on the bass.

"Hmm well let's see..." Alice said thinking.

"How about we practice one of your songs? I'll play the keyboard right now and I can back up sing too." Alice suggested.

"Sure." Dawn said not really paying attention to the conversation.

"Dawn what's wrong?" Alice asked stepping out from behind the keyboard.

"Nothing Alice. No need to worry." Dawn fibbed.

"Dawn I know you're lying. Tell me," said Alice with a frown.

"Fine. I don't want to leave. When we leave in two weeks, we leave Ash and Jack. We leave two new friends that we've made. I'm also gonna miss this region too." Dawn said with sadness in her voice.

"You know, I'm not in the mood to play anymore." Alice said sadly.

Alice looked around and her eyes landed on a poster. Alice sighed and walked out of the mini-studio. Dawn was left in the studio all alone, she got up and picked up one of the notebooks.

"Hey Alice can you bring me my iPod?" Dawn asked poking her head out the door.

"Where is it?" Alice asked.

Dawn thought for a few seconds.

"My bag." Dawn answered.

Dawn heard footsteps going up the stairs. Dawn walked out and went to the computer and took the rolling chair and walked back to the studio.

"Here you go." Alice said handing the iPod to Dawn.

"Thanks Alice." Dawn said taking the iPod from Alice.

Alice walked out of the room and Dawn pushed the door closed. Dawn put her iPod on and started writing down the lyrics to the songs she had made. Dawn continued writing the lyrics until she had finished all the songs she had made. A short while passed.

"Done."

Dawn closed the notebook and stopped her iPod. Dawn got up just as the door opened and Alice walked in.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked walking in.

"I wrote down the lyrics of the songs I have made." Dawn answered handing Alice the notebook.

Alice grabbed the notebook and opened it. She flipped through it and looked at the writing on the paper.

"Wow Dawn." Alice said in awe.

She closed the notebook and handed it back to Dawn. Dawn glanced at the clock and sighed.

"We still have a long time until the concert will start." Dawn whined.

"Great." Alice said sarcastically.

Dawn sat down in the rolling chair and Alice walked over to the keyboard. Dawn pushed the door closed and faced Alice.

"Hey Alice you still wanna practice?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah you bet." Alice said smiling, the thoughts of leaving having left her mind.

"The song is a fast beat song. Here's parts you will sing." Dawn said showing Alice the sheet.

Alice looked over it for a moment and nodded. Dawn looked over by the door and saw a button. She opened the door and looked up at the top of the door. On the top of the door was a sign that had "Off Air" and "On Air."

"Cool." Dawn said.

Dawn walked back into the room and closed the door.

"Alice there is an 'On Air' and 'Off Air' button."

"Really?" Alice asked.

Dawn nodded her head.

"Are you gonna play guitar or bass?" Alice asked.

"I would, but I don't feel like it." Dawn said.

Dawn grabbed some headphones and handed Alice a pair. Dawn hit the button and Alice started playing the keyboard. Her fingers hitting the keys in perfect sync.

Dawn started to sing the song that she had picked out. Little did they know that a certain blue-haired woman was recording them.

The song finished and they took off the headphones. Dawn hit the button again and faced Alice.

"I'm thirsty. You want anything Alice?" Dawn asked while placing her hand on the door knob.

"Just bring me a soda." Alice said walking over to the drums.

Dawn closed the door and walked down to the kitchen.

"Mom can I talk to you?" Dawn asked.

"Sure." Johanna said.

Dawn jumped not knowing her mom was in the kitchen.

"Sorry sweetie." Johanna said seeing she had startled Dawn.

"It's okay mom. Anyways are you actually going to give those tapes to a record producer?"

"Yes Dawn. I just have to find one."

Dawn nodded and grabbed two drinks from the refrigerator.

"Why Dawn?" Johanna questioned.

"Huh?" Dawn asked confused.

"Why are you asking about that?"

"I was just wondering."

Dawn hurried out of the kitchen and back to the studio. When Dawn entered she was greeted by a drumstick flying at her. She ducked and the drumstick hit the wall. Dawn raised up and looked over at Alice.

"Problems?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry Dawn. That didn't hit you did it?" Alice asked hopping off the stool.

"No. Why did you throw it?"

"I got mad."

"At what?"

"The drums."

Dawn nodded and wondered how she got mad at the drums but shrugged it off. Dawn handed Alice her drink and Dawn sat down on the floor.

~After a few hours~

Dawn and Alice were in their rooms getting ready for the concert. Dawn walked into Alice's room to see Alice fighting with her shoe.

"Alice what are you doing?" Dawn asked eyeing her cousin who was hopping around.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Alice asked.

"Fighting with your shoe." Dawn said with a light giggle.

Alice stopped what she was doing and looked at Dawn.

"I'm trying to get it on." Alice said.

Alice gave one more yank and got her shoe on.

"There, I'm ready." she said.

"No you're not. Your hair fell out of its whatever you had it in." Dawn said pointing at Alice's hair.

Alice grumbled and pulled her hair back up. They walked downstairs to the front door where Johanna was waiting for them.

"Well you two have fun." Johanna said smiling.

"We will." Dawn said also happy.

"Are you alright Aunt Johanna? You didn't object to our outfits." Alice said eyeing her aunt.

"You two are dressed fine."

The two teens nodded. Dawn was wearing a black leather jacket unzipped, a pink tight shirt, black skinny jeans, and pink and black sneakers. Her hair was left down and falling over her shoulders. Alice had on a deep blue tank, a white half jacket, faded skinny jeans, and white boots. Her purple hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Bye mom." Dawn said hugging her mom.

"Bye Aunt Johanna." Alice said hugging her aunt.

"Bye girls." Johanna said.

The girls walked out of the house and headed down the sidewalk in the direction of the concert hall.

"I can't wait," said an excited Alice to Dawn as they walked.

"Neither can I." Dawn said, equally excited.

For the duration of the walk, they just looked around in silence. After a few moments, they reached their destination.

They approached the front doors of the concert hall and handed an austere man with brown hair and eyes their tickets. He moved aside to allow them entry.

They walked pass the rows and took their seats in the front row.

"Good evening everyone!" a girl exclaimed into a microphone.

The crowd cheered.

"I hope you all are ready for tonight's concert! Let's hear it for Ash Ketchum!" The girl shouted.

The crowd went wild and the curtains rose. The lights shined down on Ash and his band as they walked out onto the stage.

"Hello Kanto! Thank you for coming out! Hope you enjoy the concert!" Ash exclaimed into the mic.

The crowd went wild and some girls were heard chanting "We love you Ash!"

"The first song we're going to play will be our newest song, 'In My Head.'" Ash said.

Jack had a mic in front of him. The drummer started playing and the guitar player joined in with synchronization. Jack finally joined in and Ash started singing.

About four minutes passed and the song came to an end with the concert being over itself not long after.

"Thank you all for coming! We will be signing things again! So come to the lobby if you want anything signed! Good night!" Ash exclaimed.

Alice and Dawn walked to the lobby so Dawn could buy the new CD and a poster. Alice got a shirt and wanted Jack to sign it. They got in line and waited as numerous guys and girls, especially girls, got various items signed, one by one.

After an annoyingly long while, the two finally got to the band.

"Hey." the band said.

"Hey." the girls said waving.

Alice handed Jack the shirt. He signed it and handed it back to her. Alice and Dawn walked out of the concert hall and headed down the sidewalk in the direction of their house.

**Please R&R**


	14. Chapter 13: Shocking News

**XashXdawnX- Time for another chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon in any way. All rights go to Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, et al.**

**Chapter 13: Shocking News**

Time was ticking away as Alice and Dawn only had a week left until their departure from Kanto. Well technically, if think about it, they have less then a week since they are leaving Saturday.

Alice walked pass the bathroom when the door opened and smacked her in the face.

Alice cried in pain and sat on the floor. Johanna came from the other side of the white wooden door to see her purple head niece on the floor holding her nose.

"Did I hit you?" the woman asked kneeling down.

"No I'm just sitting on the floor and holding my nose." Alice said sarcastically.

Johanna looked at the teen and pried Alice's hand off her face. Johanna looked at Alice's nose momentarily and got up.

"Nothing is wrong with it. It'll just hurt for a little while," the woman said.

Alice got up and walked back to her room to get dress. Dawn emerged from her room wearing a yellow skirt, a black shirt, and yellow and black sneakers.

After a short while, Alice too walked out of her room. Alice wore a pair of blue jean shorts, a purple shirt, and purple sneakers.

"Morning Dawn." Alice said skipping over to her cousin.

"Morning." Dawn said heading down the stairs with Alice following.

The two teens walked into the kitchen to see two plates with two oran berry pancakes, two eggs, and toast on each. They sat down at the table and proceeded to eat their breakfast.

"So what are we going to do today?" Alice asked after swallowing some food and wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Well I don't feel like doing anything in the studio today," responded Alice's blue-haired cousin while wiping hers.

"Maybe we'll just go out and find something." Alice said, considering what to do, in addition to considering that they have but one week (or almost) left until they return home.

After a short time of thinking, she just decided to finish eating then they'll find something to do.

Eventually, they finished their breakfast and headed to the front door.

"We're going out!" Alice yelled so Johanna would hear.

"Alright have fun!" Johanna called from another room.

Dawn opened the door and walked out and Alice followed after her.

"We have less than a week." Dawn said wretchedly.

"Yeah..." Alice said looking at the ground.

Dawn sighed and continued walking toward where ever her feet took her.

"Hey Dawn, do you wanna go to that ice cream parlor?" Alice asked trying to lift the mood.

"Sure Alice." Dawn said giving a slight smile.

They took a left and arrived at a pink building with windows decorating the sides and four tables, two having umbrellas, in front. They walked into the parlor and were greeted by a blast of cold air hitting their bare legs.

"Hello and welcome to Scoops," a lady at the counter with shocking pink hair and brown eyes said with a monotonous voice.

"One chocolate milkshake and one strawberry milkshake please." Dawn said.

"Alright that'll be two PokeDollars," said the woman after typing their orders in on the register.

Dawn handed the lady the money and they waited for their milkshakes. The lady slid two milkshakes over to Dawn after a few minutes.

"Let's sit outside. I'm about to freeze." Alice said.

They walked out of the shop and sat at one of the two tables without an umbrella. Dawn looked at the sky and watched the white clouds float along in the wind.

"Today is so peaceful." Dawn said serenely.

"Yeah it is." Alice said as she sipped her strawberry milkshake.

Dawn looked at the street and saw two people walking toward where Alice and her were sitting. One was a lady who looked about twenty something, pale skin, with black hair and light blue eyes. She wore a black jacket over a red shirt, with a black pencil skirt, and little red heels. The other person was a guy who looked in his thirties, he was tanned and had brown hair and gold eyes, he wore a pair of jeans with a button up green shirt, and sneakers.

"Hello, are you Dawn Berlitz and Alice Wisher?" the lady asked stopping at their table.

"Umm yeah," responded the girls.

"Well good we found you," said the guy.

The girls had puzzled looks their faces.

"Oh they're confused. I'm Kelly and this is Matt. We're from Kanto Studios." Kelly said.

"Oh nice to meet you." the girls said with smiles.

"So what are you two doing here?" Dawn asked.

"Well your mother sent us a CD full of you singing. We also had one song with Alice playing the keyboard. We want to make you, Dawn, a new star. Alice can be in your band." Kelly explained.

Dawn was shocked and Alice slapped her lightly to make her come back to reality.

"Umm I don't know." Dawn said while rubbing her cheek, still a bit shocked.

"Dawn this is what you need. You need to be heard, your voice is amazing. Take the offer." Alice said, encouraging Dawn to take this opportunity.

Dawn took a breath and faced Kelly.

"I'll do it. Just as long as Alice is in my band." Dawn said enthusiastically.

"Wonderful!" Kelly exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"Can we go to your house and talk to your mother?" Matt asked.

Dawn nodded and her and Alice got up and tossed their cups in the trash. The four walked to the house where Dawn and her family were staying which was only a short distance from the ice cream parlor.

"Here we are." Dawn said opening the door.

"Aunt Johanna we're back. Some people need to talk to you." Alice shouted.

The four walked to the living room where Johanna was sitting watching some television.

"Oh hello." Johanna said, turning off the TV.

"Hi. I'm Kelly and this is Matt." Kelly said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Johanna said shaking Kelly's hand then doing the same with Matt's.

"Likewise." the two younger people said.

"We're here because we asked Dawn to become the next star." Kelly said with a smile.

"Oh. Did she say yes?" Johanna asked curiously.

"Yes she did. You sent us the CD and asked to ask her ourselves, so we did." Matt said.

"Oh. Well Dawn is this what you want?" Johanna asked, turning to her daughter.

"Yeah. It'll be great for me." Dawn said, still enthusiastic about it all.

"Oh one thing I forgot to mention. Dawn will have to live in Kanto I'm afraid." Kelly spoke up, pointing out a major detail they'd missed previously.

"What!" Dawn exclaimed with her voice becoming panicky.

"Well it is Kanto Studios. You'll be known in Kanto mostly. You will tour Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Johto. I know the perfect rival already too."

Dawn looked at her mom for advice.

"Well if I let Dawn and Alice live in Kanto alone... will the manager and whole band live here too?" Johanna asked as her hands shook a bit.

"Of course Johanna. Dawn and Alice along with the other members of the band will live here if that is what you want."

Johanna nodded her head.

"Well we just need you to sign some papers. Dawn and Alice, you sign these. Johanna you will sign this for Dawn as you are her legal guardian. Alice's guardian will need to sign these." Matt said handing four stacks of papers to the trio.

"That's a mighty lot of paper." Alice said looking at the stack.

Dawn nodded her head agreeing with Alice. They started filling out the papers and Kelly and Matt were talking to each other about Arceus knows what.

"Sign here... and I'm done." Alice said.

Dawn muttered to herself as she signed a spot on the paper. She flipped over the last sheet and scribbled something on it.

"Done." Dawn said placing her pen down and rubbing her hand.

Johanna finished all of her signing and set her pen down.

"I'll have Alice's mother sign these." Johanna said picking up the papers for Alice's mother.

"Alright. Well we will come and get you Dawn and Alice tomorrow at say... three? We will take you to your new house, introduce you to your manager, and then you two will pick out your band mates." Kelly said whipping out her phone and dialing a phone number.

"So we will see you two at three tomorrow. Johanna, Dawn, Alice, thank you for your time and good day." Matt said waving as he and Kelly walked out of the house.

Dawn turned and looked at her mom who was on the verge of tears.

"Mom please don't cry." Dawn said walking up to her mom.

"I won't. My little girl is growing up so fast. I'll withdraw you two from school. Alice I'll contact your mother and let her know. Well you two need to go and pack your things." Johanna said looking at them, wiping a few tears away.

"Yes mom." Dawn said.

"Alright." Alice said.

The two teens walked upstairs and started packing their things. They finished in a short time since some things were already packed up. They walked downstairs and saw Johanna sitting on the couch looking at the TV which was still off.

"Mom are you gonna be okay?" Dawn asked sitting down next to Johanna.

"Yes sweetie. I'll come and visit your concerts whenever I can," she said giving her daughter's hand a light squeeze.

Dawn smiled and hugged her mom, Dawn motioned for Alice to join and soon the two teens plus Johanna were in a group hug.

They broke apart and the girls headed up to the mini-studio.

"Well Dawn tomorrow we become famous." Alice said sitting on a stool in the mini-studio after entering.

"Yeah. I'm kinda scared. Are you scared?" Dawn asked picking up the notebooks full of songs.

"I am a little... you know what though?" Alice said hopping off the stool and standing in front of Dawn.

"What?" Dawn asked placing a notebook in a bag.

"We'll be scared together. Live together. Be famous together. Who knows we might even die together... just kidding about that one." Alice said with a giggle.

Alice slung her arm over her cousin's neck.

"Aliceee I gotta get these in the bags." Dawn whined getting somewhat loose from the grip.

"No no cousin." Alice said and grabbed the notebook from Dawn's hand.

Alice placed it in the bags and they finished packing the notebooks.

"Now the fun part. Packing the equipment." Dawn said with fake happiness.

Alice sighed and glared at the drums annoyed.

"The drums are gonna be the hardest," she said, still glaring at the drums.

"Alice the drums aren't gonna run away." Dawn said.

Alice looked at her cousin and grabbed the bass case. Dawn packed the guitar and microphones while Alice packed the bass and keyboard. They then worked on packing the drums and finally got them packed after maybe five minutes at the most.

"Well that's everything." Dawn said looking at empty mini-studio.

"Yeah it is." Alice said going to sit where the stool used to be.

Alice fell on her butt and groaned. She got up and muttered something inane under her breath.

"You have short term memory loss." Dawn said.

"No I just forgot the stool was packed." Alice said glaring at her cousin.

Dawn pretended to shake where she was and mouthed "I'm so scared."

They walked into the living room to find Johanna wasn't there.

"Mom?" Dawn called.

"My room," came a faint voice.

The two teens walked to the room Johanna slept in and found her packing her things into a black suitcase.

The day drew near an end and the trio went to sleep, awaiting the life-changing events tomorrow would hold.

**Please R&R**


	15. Chapter 14: New Lifes

**XashXdawnX- Well it's the last chapter of The Singer and Small Town Girl.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**Chapter 14: New Lives**

It was the next morning. A bright sunny day, perfect weather for life changing experiences indeed. Dawn, Alice, and Johanna were gathered in the living room sitting on the couch in conversation.

"Well mom I'm gonna miss you a lot," Dawn said looking down at the floor.

"I will miss both of you. Alice since your mother is out of town on her business trip I filled out the papers. I know my sister, she will be happy that you're following Dawn," Johanna said filling in the girls.

"Thanks Aunt Johanna," Alice said giving a small smile with residual sadness.

Dawn glanced at the clock and frowned slightly.

"Well it's two fourty. We'll be going in different directions once three hits." Dawn stated.

"Yeah you two will. Don't worry I'll come and see your concerts as much as I can. If you two ever want to get away from the band, this house is always open." Johanna said handing the two teenagers a key to the house.

As she did that, the doorbell echoed throughout the house. Johanna got up and smoothed her skirt down and walked over to answer the door.

"Hello Kelly. Hello Matt," Johanna said greeting the woman and man, upon opening the door.

"Hello Johanna," Kelly said greeting back in a cheery mood.

Matt waved to Johanna in response to her greeting.

Johanna walked back into the living room with Kelly and Matt following. Today, Kelly had on a gray knee-length skirt, a white button-up shirt, with white flats, white hoops, and her black hair was pulled back by a headband. Matt wore black jeans, an orange shirt, and black sneakers, he also wore an orange hat backwards.

"Hello Dawn and Alice. Are you two ready for the biggest steps of your life?" Kelly asked greeting the two girls whom had a mixed expression of both enthusiasm and unhappiness, with the former slowly overcoming the latter.

Matt sat down and waved in greeting yet again.

"I'm sorry if you are wondering why Matt isn't talking. He lost his voice and can't really talk. Can ya Matt?" Kelly asked looking to her right.

"That's right. Ow," Matt said with a scratchy voice.

"Well we are ready," the two teens answered, getting up from the couch.

"Well then. If you two are ready then we must get going. We have a lot to do and so little time in which to do it," Kelly said whipping out her phone and scrolling down the screen.

"Alright."

The teens turned to Johanna who had tears in her blue eyes.

"Well this is goodbye mom. Don't worry, I'll call as much as I can. It might not be every night, but I will call," Dawn said hugging her mom for the last time for what was likely to be a rather long period of time.

"I know you will sweetie," Johanna said hugging her daughter back.

"Aunt Johanna I'll miss you. I'll talk to you when Dawn calls you so you can tell my mom that I'm good and all," Alice said hugging her aunt.

"I know Alice. I'll miss you too," Johanna said hugging Alice.

"Love you mom," Dawn said.

"Love you Aunt Johanna," Alice said.

"Love you two too," Johanna said while crying very lightly.

The two teens walked to the door and out of the door. They looked back momentarily to see Johanna waving goodbye and smiling, with mixed tears of sadness and joy filling her eyes.

"We love you!" the two teens called.

"Love you too!" Johanna called back.

The four exited and hopped into a van that never seemed to end. It did, but it was a mighty big van.

"Well Dawn and Alice, the first thing we're going to do is... buy new clothes. You two are famous now. Oh here is how you will pay for anything now," Kelly said handing the girls a black credit card.

Alice looked at it and up to Kelly as if asking "Is this a joke?"

"It's the real thing girls." Kelly said.

Dawn remained speechless as the van began moving down the road.

"We are going to the best store around these parts. You can find anything and everything in this store," Kelly said looking out the window.

Alice and Dawn's mixed expressions had now been replaced with expressions of curiosity and excitement, as Alice turned to Dawn.

"I can't wait!" Alice squealed in a somewhat silent manner.

"Neither can I," Dawn said, not squealing but her expression showed she was thrilled nonetheless.

A few minutes passed as the two girls wondered what the store would look like and what many things it would contain. Eventually, the van stopped at a shop and the four got out.

"Well you can take a break if you want, this might be a while," Kelly said to the driver.

The driver got out and Alice noticed that he had fire orange hair, blue eyes with pale skin. He wore a black shirt with jeans and appeared to be considerably young.

"Well girls go ahead and buy whatever you want. You will need things easy to move in, cute and stylish, and a few articles of formal clothing," Kelly said to the girls.

The two teens nodded and sauntered over to the entrance of the seemingly large store. They entered and wasted no time in starting to looking around the store.

~One hour later~

An hour had passed with Alice and Dawn shopping to their heart's content, the two teens had enough clothes to last them for a decently long time. The driver was in the van and the four got back into the van. The driver shifted the gear and headed on down the road.

"Next we will show you where you and the band will be living. There are four cars there, oh and when we get there please change out of your current clothes and put a new outfit on," Kelly said typing something on her phone that wasn't clearly visible.

"Alright," Dawn said, noting that for later.

"Oh- Wait did you say four cars?" Alice asked realizing what Kelly had just said.

"Yes, four cars. That way the band will all be able to do whatever whenever you please," Kelly responded nonchalantly.

Alice was speechless for a long time with her mouth slightly open, until Dawn elbowed her in her side, that is. She came back to reality and said "Whoa."

The van stopped and the four hopped out once again. Dawn and Alice got out and scanned the area.

"Oh my Arceus," Dawn said amazed by the sight in front of her eyes.

"This is where we will be living?" Alice shouted with disbelief evident in her voice.

In front of them was a primarily red brick mansion. To the sides was freshly cut green grass, and a little fountain in the middle of both sides. The driveway was covered by tiny white rocks. The doors of the mansion were mahogany wood, and the rest of the mansion which was decorated with a generous number of windows and classy roofing on top.

"Well come on and I'll show you two around," Kelly said, causing the girls to return to reality yet again.

The two teens followed the young woman into the mansion.

"On the bottom floor are the living room, the studio, kitchen, and two bathrooms," Kelly said as they all walked through the different rooms and got a quick view of them before moving on to the next room.

"The second floor has the bedrooms which contain walk-in closets and bathrooms. Go ahead and pick your bedroom."

Alice walked to the room closest to the stairs and claimed that room for herself. Dawn claimed the room at the end of the hall.

After they unpacked and had hung up their clothes in their new closets, they walked out in new outfits.

Dawn wore jean short shorts, a tight pink sparkly top, pink converses, and had on a black fingerless glove. She had a few chains attached to her shorts.

Alice wore white skinny jeans with chains attached, a one shoulder purple top, and purple sneakers. She had a black fake rose on a headband in her hair.

"Alright girls, it's time to go get your band picked out," Kelly said as she pushed the girls down the stairs and out the door over to the van.

"How will we know who to pick?" Dawn asked as she fastened her seat belt.

"Yeah how?" Alice asked while fixing her headband.

"Well listen closely to how they play," Kelly said scrolling down the screen on her smartphone.

The two teens nodded and Dawn gazed out the window.

After a short drive the van stopped at Kanto Studios. The four walked into the building and they walked into an elevator. Kelly hit the 7 button on the elevator's panel and the elevator started moving upwards. The four finally arrived at the seventh floor.

The four stepped out of the elevator and the doors shut behind them. Dawn and Alice looked ahead to see numerous people in some sort of line.

"Follow me," Kelly said.

She walked past many of the lined up individuals with Alice and Dawn following right behind her. They walked up a room with a brown wooden door, the sign read "Auditions."

"You two go sit in the audio room... I'll be calling people in," Kelly said opening the door, letting the two in.

Alice and Dawn took their seats and waited. A girl came in and grabbed a guitar. She had green hair with eyes to match and appeared somewhere around Dawn and Alice's age.

"Umm hi, I'm Rita," she said.

"Alright you can go ahead and play," Alice said.

She played and it was rather loud and of considerably low quality. She finished after a short time and Alice looked over to Dawn. Dawn shook her head and Alice nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, but no," Alice said smiling in a manner to not sound mean.

"Okay, thank you for your time," Rita said walking out.

After at least ten or so drummers, guitar, and bass players, Alice and Dawn had yet to choose anyone for their band.

"Ugh this is torture!" Alice cried laying her head down.

"Well better cheer up cause here comes another person," Dawn said pointing to the door that was opening.

"Hey I'm Leigh and I play the guitar," the girl said.

Leigh had jet black hair that was pulled up in a ponytail, she had forest green eyes, and she wore black jeans, a dark green halter top, with dark gray go-go boots.

"She looks like she can play," Dawn said a bit quietly to Alice.

"Well let's see if she can," Alice responded back.

"Go ahead," Dawn said to the girl.

Leigh started to play and she played perfectly, much better than the players before her. Dawn was amazed by this girl's talent and Alice was a bit shocked.

"Wow she's good," Dawn said over to Alice, content with Leigh's performance.

"Yeah. So she's in?" Alice asked, her shock diminishing.

Dawn nodded her head and pushed a button.

"Leigh, welcome to the band," Dawn said happily.

They saw Leigh had a shocked expression but quickly changed to a happy expression as she did a happy yay dance.

"Now all we need is a bass player and drummer," Dawn said sitting back.

Alice nodded and watched as Leigh walked out and another person walked in. The girl had brown hair in a bushy ponytail and light blue eyes. She wore a pair of ripped jeans, a red shirt, and red sneakers.

"I'm Carmen and I play drums. Do I need to go ahead and start?" she asked popping a bubble from her pink gum.

"Yeah go ahead," Alice said in a dull tone.

Alice turned to Dawn.

"She seems alright, but her attitude seems undesirable," Alice said silently.

The girl played and dropped her stick while in the middle of playing. When she got done she just walked out, apparently mad that she dropped her stick while playing.

"Well then," Dawn said.

Another girl walked in. She went and sat at the drums.

"I'm Kat. Well my name is Kate, but I go by Kat," Kate or rather, Kat, said.

Kat had bright red hair with bright green eyes. She wore a black miniskirt, a white and black tank top, with knee-high boots. She started to play the drums and did it impeccably.

"She's good. What do you say Dawn?" Alice asked.

Dawn nodded and Alice pushed the button.

"You're in Kat," Alice said happily.

"YES!" Kat shouted in an exceedingly excited manner.

Kat left the room and another girl walked into the room. This girl had black short hair with purple eyes. She wore all black, but had some colorful makeup on.

"I'm Abby and I play guitar," the girl said.

She started playing and as Leigh and Kat, did a remarkable job.

"You're in," Dawn said.

Kelly walked in to check up on the girls.

"Very good girls. Now Kat and Leigh come here," Kelly said over a speaker.

The two girls walked in and into the room where Abby was then the three joined Kelly, Alice, and Dawn.

"I'm Dawn, the singer," Dawn said.

"I'm Alice, the keyboard player," Alice said.

"Nice to meet you," Leigh said as the other two nodded.

"Alright well now we have to go back to the store so they can buy their new clothes. Here is how you will pay," Kelly said handing Leigh a credit card for each girl's use.

"Wow!" Leigh shouted lightly.

The group walked out of the room and into the elevator as Kelly hit the 1 button. A few seconds passed and the elevator stopped at the first floor then opened its doors, allowing the group to exit then walk outside the building over to the large van. The group hopped in and fastened their respective seat belts before the driver took the van down the road.

"I wonder who our manager is," Dawn said, thinking aloud.

A few minutes passed and the van arrived at the store that Dawn and Alice had gone to previously. Leigh, Abby, and Kat got out while everyone else remained in the vehicle.

"You three get everything you need then return here," Kelly said as the three nodded and strolled over to the stoor.

~One hour later~

The group in the van had been discussing something when they saw the three new girls walk over to the van with a fair number of bags in their hands. They all got back into the van and the driver drove off to the mansion.

The entire group got out and entered the mansion then went upstairs to the bedrooms.

"Well here we are. You three can pick out your rooms. After you three are done, please come down to the living room," Kelly said as she returned downstairs.

"Alright." the three new girls said as they checked out the bedrooms.

Alice and Dawn went ahead and sat in the living room downstairs. After a few minutes, the other three came down and joined them.

"In two weeks, you will be performing for the first time. You will be known once you do this. So go ahead and be getting ready for your big premiere. You have tough compotition, but you all are bigger than that band. So good luck and your manager is here to meet you all," Kelly explained.

A young lady walked in. She wore a black skirt with a yellow top and flats. She had dark golden hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Tessa and I have the honor of being your manager," Tessa said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," was the response from the girls.

"Kelly, who is our rival?" Dawn asked with curiosity.

"Well him and his band are well known and loved by millions of girls. He used to date a model, but they broke up. Do you know who it is?" Kelly asked.

Dawn thought for a moment and then looked at Alice with slightly widened eyes. Alice then looked at Dawn as the two reached a realization.

"It can't be." Alice said.

"I hope it's not." Dawn said.

"Would you all like to know your rival?" Kelly asked.

The three new girls all said yeah in unison.

"The rival of you all is Ash Ketchum and his band."

The three new girls squealed. But Alice and Dawn did not share in this, instead, looked at each other and shouted rather loudly: "WHAT!"

**Well that's it for The Singer and a Small Town Girl. The sequel will be started soon, but I don't have a name so if you have any title suggestions, don't be afraid to send me them.**

**Please R&R and hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
